Unpredictable
by ArtsyNinja3
Summary: Kaito Domoto is the school's number one playboy. Girls throw themselves at him so constantly that he is never fazed. One day, a new student transfers to his class. She doesn't seem affected by his charms. What will he do to get her attention? LxK
1. New Student

Hi~! This is my first story so enjoy~! Please tell me what you think about it!

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

Every day is the same: surfing, girls throwing themselves at me and me breaking their hearts. Nothing interesting. I sat in class, girls surrounding my table. My twin, Gaito sat beside me quietly as I talked with the girls. Let me introduce myself. My name's Kaito Doumoto and I am a local surfer, also known as our school's no.1 playboy. Yes, I'm a playboy. I play with a girl's heart, and then I break it. My twin is basically the same as me, except the playboy part. He always stays away from girls, though I still don't know why.

"Kaito! There's a new transfer student and I hear she's really cute!" one of my friends, Nagisa Shirai, yelled. I looked at him with a blank face. To be honest, I really wasn't interested. She would probably like the rest, fawning over my awesome looks, which I totally agree with. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gaito smirk. Two girls headed our way. They are Hanon Hosho, Nagisa's girlfriend, who is a blabbermouth, and Rina Touin, Masahiro's girlfriend who is a tomboy.

"I'm so excited! I haven't seen her for years!" Hanon exclaimed giggling. Nagisa looked at his girlfriend.

"You know the transfer student?" She nodded.

"She's one of our very close friends," Rina answered coolly. As if on cue, the teacher came into the class.

"Settle down class. Today we have a new student. Please treat her nicely. Come in." A beautiful dirty-blonde girl walked gracefully into the class. She wore the uniform nicely, not like the other girls in the class who just wore them like sluts. She had shoulder length blonde hair and shining hazel eyes.

"Konichiwa! My name's Luchia Nanami. Please take care of me," she said cheerfully. Her voice sounded like bells.

"Nanami-san, please take the empty seat next to Doumoto-san. Doumoto-san, raise your hand." Gaito and I both raised our hands. Luchia Nanami took the seat in between me and Gaito and settled down.

"Ok class, since we have a new student, I'll give you guys a free period." Everyone cheered and the teacher left the classroom. Hanon and Rina crowded around the new student, along with Nagisa and Masahiro.

"Luchia, I missed you so much! Don't ever leave us again!" Hanon shouted as she and Rina hugged the girl. The said girl just laughed.

"I missed you guys too. And don't worry, I'll be here until graduation," she said as she smiled brightly. Nagisa coughed to get their attention. They broke their group hug and looked at him.

"You must be Nagisa! I've heard so much about you," Nanami exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you too Nanami-san," Nagisa replied shaking her hand.

"Call me Luchia," she spoke warmly. Masahiro introduced himself and shook hands with her as well. Gaito walked up to her and opened his arms.

"Gaito?" Nanami whispered then ran towards him, giving him a giant hug.

"I missed you," Gaito whispered. Ok, since when was Gaito so comfortable with a girl? I really need to talk to him one on one.

"Um, you two know each other?" I asked, curious. They broke their hug and looked at me.

"Yeah, we're childhood friends," Nanami replied. Wait, what?

"Then how come I don't know you?"

"Because I met her when you were away. Remember that time when you went to Hawaii and I didn't want to go? Yeah, that's when I met her," Gaito answered.

"Then how come you never mentioned her?" Nanami looked at my twin, shocked.

"You never talked about me? Shame on you! I'm not talking to you anymore," she said jokingly and walked away. Before Gaito got a chance to say something, the classroom door slammed open. In came a blond boy with bright blue eyes. He ran towards Nanami-san and hugged her tightly.

"Nee-chan!" What?

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"Hey Hippo! How's your day been?" Luchia calmly asked.

"Alright, how about you? Anybody bothering you?" Hippo, you see, is very overprotective of his older sister. She was hurt once and he swore that will be the last time. What am I talking about? Well you're going to have to read on.

* * *

Well...please press that beautiful button at the bottom of the page...you know the one in the center. Yup that one! Please leave a review so I know if you guys want me to keep going or not! Thank you~!


	2. Game on!

**Me:** Hello peeps! Thank you for all those awesome reviews and as I promised...here's chapter 2!

**Gaito:** Can we just get on with the story?

**Me: **Fine, fine, fine...impatient people... Anyways, Hippo do the disclaimer!

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot line.

**Me:**That's right! Anyhoo...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Luchia's P.O.V.**

I watched as Hippo's over-protectiveness took over him. I rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gaito's twin listening to our conversation.

"Hippo, I'm fine and no, nobody troubled me," I sighed. Sometimes I wonder if this boy has a life…

"Ok, ok, I'll leave. Just call me if there's anything you need ok?" I nodded and Hippo walked out of the class. Gaito's twin coughed awkwardly after Hippo left. I turned to face him with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, hi, the name's Kaito and I'm Gaito's twin brother," he introduced.

"Well, I'm Luchia, nice to meet you." Our conversation was soon interrupted by Hanon.

"So Luchia, got a boyfriend yet?" Hanon teased, nudging me with her elbow. I shook my head and her face dropped.

"Luchia, you're telling me no one asked you out?"

"Well no one dared to ask me out when Hippo and Ryo were at my school! They were all scared out of their minds," I replied simply. It was true though. Hippo and my childhood friend, Ryo, would never let a boy near me within a meter. If looks could kill, all the boys in my old school would be dead by now.

"Ryo? Who's Ryo?" Gaito and Kaito said at the same time.

"Is that something twins do often? You know, say everything together and stuff?" I blurted out. The twins looked at each other and chuckled. Now that was creepy.

"Don't avoid the question! Answer! Even I never heard of him!" Gaito said jokingly.

"Well, he's someone I'm close to," and with that, the teacher came back in and started class.

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

Man, I wonder who that Ryo is! He's not her boyfriend so who can he be? Her ex? Her best friend? I slowly spaced out in the middle of class and started pondering. Why do I care so much? I mean other than the fact that she didn't throw herself at me; she's just a normal girl. Just like any other girl in the school.

"Doumoto-san, I know this may not be the most interesting subject but stop daydreaming and pay attention!" Mitsuki-sensei, our socials and music teacher told me. I snapped out of it and tried to concentrate. Before sensei could say anything else, the bell rang. Lunchtime! I got out my lunch as my friends Kengo and Daichi and my brother crowded around my desk.

"Did you see that Nanami? She's one hot chick!" Kengo stated. Daichi nodded along with him, agreeing. I just shrugged.

"She's okay," I mumbled as I ate.

"Hey Kaito, didn't you say before that you could get any girl you wanted if you tried?" Daichi asked, smiling mischievously. I looked at him. He was planning something. Nevertheless, I nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we think that you can't get that Nanami," Kengo said.

"Yeah right, I can get her to go out with me," I retorted. Gaito, who was quiet throughout the whole conversation started to look worried.

"How about we make a bet? If you can get Nanami to go out with you for a month, you win. If you don't, you lose." Daichi was smirking by now.

"And what do I get out of this?" I raised my eyebrow.

"We'll each give you 50 bucks. So what do you say?" I thought about this for a moment. A hundred bucks would be nice. This is going to be easy.

"I say, game on!" and we shook hands, sealing the deal.

* * *

**Me: **How do you like it? Review please! Yes press that gorgeous button in the center of the page, on the bottom. Yes right there!

**Kaito: **So will Luchia go out with me?

**Me: **You're going to have to read to find out!

**Kaito: **But I don't want to! Just tell me!

**Me: **Sorry but i'm not telling you~! *Runs away*

**Kaito: **GET BACK HERE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! *Runs after author*


	3. Surfing

**Me:** Hello again everyone! Chapter 3 is up~! Enjoy~! oh HIPPO!

**Hippo:** Yes?

**Me: **Please do the disclaimer!

**Hippo:**...fine...ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

**Me:** Thank you~! Now...Lights! Camera! ACTION!

* * *

**Gaito's P.O.V.**

Shit! I got to warn Luchia! I ran down the hallways, searching for her but she was nowhere to be found. I'll just talk to her afterschool. I waited impatiently for the final bell to ring. Kaito was going to play with her heart and I am not going to let that happen. He may be my brother but she is my best friend. And besides, it's not like Kaito was going to get hurt. After the bell rang, I quickly went to find Luchia. I found her, but unfortunately, the others got there first.

"So Luchia, do you want to come to the beach with us?" Kaito asked.

"Um, sure, right now"

"Yeah, the boys and I are going to surf. We always practice after school. You can come watch if you want." Wrong move, Kaito, wrong move.

"So you're saying that I can't surf?" Luchia asked, raising her eyebrow. It seemed like it was her favourite thing to do.

"Well, yeah, I mean, do you know any girls who can surf like us dudes?" I chuckled as I made my way towards them. I shook my head at my younger brother while Luchia smirked.

"I believe there are a lot of things you don't know about me, Mr. Doumoto," Luchia replied while smirking. "Why don't you see for yourself? See if I can surf as well as you guys?" There's this one thing about Kaito and that is when he sees a challenge, he takes it. Most of the time, it's a good thing, sometimes a bad thing. This time though, it was a bad, bad choice.

"I accept your challenge! And if you lose, you have to go on a date with me!" Kaito declared. Luchia just chuckled and shook her head. I signaled her not to agree. You know, pretending to cut my neck and shaking my head? Yeah, well, she didn't listen.

"Ok, and if you lose, you have to be my servant for a whole day. That includes doing whatever I tell you without any complaints. Deal?" Luchia extended her hand, waiting for Kaito to shake it. Kaito thought about it for a moment, and then shook her hand. Luchia smiled with delight.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" and off she went. I turned to face Kaito.

"You really shouldn't have done that," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, dear brother, you know that I love and I will always support you and I think you're great at surfing…"

"Get to the point Gaito."

"Well…you can't beat her," I stated simply.

"What do you mean I can't beat her?"

"That's something you're going to find out very, very soon." I started to walk out of the classroom.

"By the way, the bet you agreed on? If you're going to lose, which I know you will, you're going to have to be her servant and believe me…it is basically going to Hell. Enjoy!" I called back and I left Kaito in the classroom, looking dumbfounded.

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

For some reason, I felt scared after the conversation with Gaito. I made my way to the beach where I saw everyone huddled in a small circle. I walked up to them with my board in my arm.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Houshou-san turned around and saw me. Then she smirked.

"Hey, Kaito-kun. I heard you challenged Luchia to a surfing competition. Good luck, you'll need it." I rolled my eyes and saw Luchia making her way down to the beach. She wore a pink bikini with a scarf tied around her waist. Damn, she looked hot. I saw Kengo and Daichi drool when they saw her. I smacked them on the head before Luchia came to join us.

"Hey boys, Kaito. You ready to surf?"

"Yup and I guess you're ready to go on a date with me." Luchia just snorted.

"Think you've already won? Think again," and with that, she turned towards the crowd of people on the beach. She whistled very, very loudly and got their attention.

"Hello everyone! How's your day been?" she shouted. A chorus of answers came back to her.

"Well, today, there's going to be a surfing competition between me, Luchia Nanami, and the dude standing beside me, Kaito Doumoto." Cheers erupted from the crowd and Luchia had to wait awhile before she spoke again.

"We would like you guys to vote for the winner! After watching the surfers, please write down the name of the surfer you would like to win, and give it to these guys right here!" She pointed to Touin-san and Houshou-san, who had paper and pencils and pens ready, and she pointed to Kengo, Daichi and Gaito, who will be collecting to papers and tallying it up.

"You guys ready?" she yelled.

"YEAH!"

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"THEN LET THE COMPETITION BEGIN!" She ran towards the sea while I followed behind her. We both paddled out into the ocean, waiting for a wave. Kaito and Luchia both stood on their boards when the wave came. Kaito did a perfect 'Aerial' and a flawless 360° turn and headed towards shore. Luchia, on the other hand, did a beautiful 'Kickflip', surfed 'New School' style and ended with a 'Layback'. She surfed back to the shore to be greeted by her friends.

"That was amazing Nanami!" Kengo and Daichi exclaimed at the same time. Kaito was behind them, mouth open, eyes popping out.

"You totally whooped Kaito-kun's ass!" Hanon exclaimed, hugging her best friend.

"Hey! I'm still here, ya know?" Kaito complained, feeling very unpleasant. But who can blame him? He just got his ass whooped by a girl!

"You were awesome Luchia but how come I feel as though you didn't do your best? Lacking practice?" Gaito asked. He has seen her surf before and she seemed to be worse than the last time he saw her. As if on cue, Luchia dropped down to the sand and clutched her ankle.

"Luchia, are you ok?" Rina asked, starting to get worried. Luchia didn't answer her right away. After a few seconds, she looked up and smiled at Rina.

"I'm fine," she reassured and stood up. She started to walk, then cried out in pain again and clutched her ankle.

"Here, give me your foot," Kaito said and she gave him her foot. Kaito examined it and saw her ankle, swollen and red.

"What happened?"

Luchia fidgeted as she spoke. "Well, I may have twisted my ankle while coming here…hehe." They all sweat-dropped while Gaito started to lecture her.

"Why didn't you tell us? Instead you went on and surfed all that! What is wrong with you! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful? I swear you are the clumsiest person I have ever known!" Luchia just looked down, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry but I really wanted to surf today…"

"With a twisted ankle? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Now, now, Gaito-kun, let's just get Luchia home and treat that ankle of hers. Then, you can finish lecturing her," Hanon said, cutting his lecture short.

He sighed. "Alright, can you walk?" Luchia shook her head and Kaito lifted her up, bridal-style.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"I'm carrying you, what does it look like to you?" Kaito said, stating the obvious and started to follow Hanon who was leading the way. Kengo, Daichi and Gaito were all shocked by his behaviour. Never in their life have they seen Kaito carry a girl, let alone bridal-style! Shaking the thought away, they quickly followed after Kaito and the girls.

* * *

**Me: **Soo...what do ya think? Please write a review! Yes, just click on that fantastic button right over there! No, not that one...no, not that one either! YES THAT ONE! CLICK ON IT AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER! OH YES, THE POWER OF THE MAGICAL BUTTON!


	4. Enter Ryo!

**Me:** HELLO EVERYONE~! WELCOME TO CH.4, WHERE THE STORY LEFT OFF! ENJOY~!

**Hippo: **ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot...I think i should get paid for doing this...

**Me:** yeah no.

* * *

**Luchia's P.O.V.**

I felt my face go red as Kaito carried me. It was so embarrassing! I looked up to his face and saw him just looking forward. Was that a blush I saw? I shook that thought away. No way will he like me and even if he did, I'm not going to fall for him. I promised myself to never fall for that type of guy anymore. We reached my house and Hanon rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, a worried Hippo opened the door.

"NEE-CHAN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK 2 HOURS AGO? DO YOU KNOW HO – WAIT! WHY IS DOUMOTO CARRYING YOU?" Hippo completely exploded on me. I smiled at him sheepishly.

"Well, you see, Kaito here thought that I could never surf as well as him. Sexist, if I say so myself. I went to the beach to prove him wrong but on my way there, I twisted my ankle," I explained the best I could.

"Please don't tell me you surfed. Please don't tell me you still surfed with a twisted ankle," Hippo begged and looked up at me. I didn't say anything so he stared into my eyes, searching for an answer. "You did, didn't you? How can you be so careless? Oh my god! We should get you to the hospital! Someone call 911!" All of us sweat-dropped as Hippo started panicking. He ran back into the house and picked up the phone. Before he could dial, though, I limped over to him and put the phone down.

"No need to call for an ambulance, Hippo. I'll just wrap up my ankle and I'll be fine." He nodded and went to get the first-aid kit. It wasn't the first time I twisted my ankle, yet Hippo always overreacts. I looked over to see everyone still standing awkwardly near the door.

"Come sit down in the living room," I said as I limped over to the couch. They sat down one by one in silence.

"Are you sure you should be walking around that much with that ankle of yours?" Rina asked, being the responsible one.

"I'm fine, Rina." Hippo came back with the first-aid kit and helped me wrap my ankle. I tested out how it felt, walking around in circles. "See? Good as new!" Rina looked at me skeptically, but decided not to ask about it. I sat back down and looked at the clock. It was already 6. Wait, 6?

"Oh god, Ryo's gonna kill me…" I muttered and limped upstairs. I walked into my bedroom and got my laptop going. I signed into Skype and as soon as I did, Ryo called. I accepted his video chat and his face appeared on my screen.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? I WAITED FOR AN HOUR, I REPEAT, AN HOUR! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLAINATION FOR THIS!" Ryo shouted. I waited for him to calm down before I started telling him what happened.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS? I SWEAR YOU ARE HOPELESS WITHOUT – wait, who's that behind you?" I was confused so I turned around to see everyone crowded behind me.

"Um…hi guys. Maybe next time you guys could, I don't know, GIVE ME SOME PERSONAL SPACE?" I shouted the next part, glaring at Kaito, who was, in my opinion, sitting way too close. Everyone backed off, except Kaito. The others scooted back towards my bed. Kaito, on the other hand, just wrapped his arms around my waist. I could basically feel Ryo's glare through the computer.

"Kaito…if you don't fucking let me go in the next 3 seconds, I'll make sure that by the time I'm done with you, Hell would seem like paradise," I threatened him. At first, he didn't move at all. So he doesn't believe me huh? "You know, I wasn't joking when I said that right? Ask Hippo, Ryo or your twin and they will tell you how capable I am of doing that." Kaito turned his head towards Gaito, who was signaling him to move away. He waved his hands in front of him frantically and pretended to cut his neck. Getting the message, Kaito backed off and walked to join the rest, not forgetting to shoot Ryo a glare. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Ryo.

"Ignore him. So what's up?"

"Well, school's gotten really boring ever since you moved," he replied. "No one to annoy…"

"Oh please, is that really the only thing that is going on?"

"Nope, actually I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" The people in the back leaned forward a bit, wanting to know what Ryo wanted to tell me.

"Well, you see – "

"NOO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T RUIN THE SURPRISE!" Hippo interrupted.

"What surprise?" Ryo smacked himself on the head.

"Right, how can I forget? It's a surprise."

"What is it?" I was getting excited. Did I mention that I love surprises?

"Well, if I tell you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?"

"When are you gonna introduce us to him?" Hanon complained. Oh right!

"Sorry about that, he he. Ok Ryo, these are my friends, Hanon, Rina, Kengo and Daichi, Gaito and Kaito. Everyone, this is my childhood friend, Ryo." They all walked up to my laptop and said their hellos and "nice to meet you"s. Well, all of them except for Kaito. He just stayed in his spot, glaring at my computer. After a while, I got sick of his attitude.

"Ok lookie here hot shot. I know you're not in the best mood, considering you just got beaten by a girl in your best sport, but can you just stop glaring and sulking?" I said to Kaito. He snapped out of his glare, looked at me, stood up, and left the room. What's his problem?

* * *

**Me:** TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT HELPS A LOT AND IT WILL MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! JUST PRESS THAT GORGEOUS BUTTON IN THE CENTER! THANK YOU!


	5. Safe and Sound

**Me: **Hello everyone~! here's chapter 5~! I'd like to dedicate this one to Mermaid-Hanon and Mermaid-Luchia, my loyal reviewers ;) Oh and i now have a poll! just go to my profile and pick who you want Luchia to end up with! Hippo, you know what to do.

**Hippo:** yeah, yeah, yeah. ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I stormed out of Luchia's room and started to head downstairs. Kengo, Daichi and Gaito started to chase after me. I stopped so they can catch up to me before I started walking again.

"Dude, what the hell?" Gaito shouted as he stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"What?" I said, getting annoyed.

"Why did you just storm out?" I shrugged and tried to step around Gaito but he wouldn't let me. "Dude, move your ass!"

"Not until you tell me why you stormed out."

"Honestly, I don't know…"Gaito sighed and started walking again. Then, he abruptly stopped. He turned towards me and grabbed my shoulders, eyes wide.

"Don't tell me you were jealous?" This caught the attention of Kengo and Daichi.

"What? The Doumoto Kaito, jealous?" I scoffed at them.

"Like that will ever happen! I'm just trying to get her to on a date with me, remember?" Daichi looked at me, giving me a suspicious look.

"You didn't need to be jealous in order to get her to go out with you. You know that, right Kaito?"

"Of course I know that! I'm not an idiot! And besides, who said I was jealous?"

"Me, Daichi and Gaito," Kengo answered proudly. I rolled my eyes and ignored them for the rest of the way home.

_Next day…_

**Luchia's P.O.V.**

I walked to school with Hippo, Hanon and Rina, carrying my bag and a guitar (don't ask). I was really, really tired. Ryo kept me up until 2 in the morning and I'm the type of person that needs lots, and lots of sleep. So let's just say Ryo might just die at the age of 16. Hanon, Hippo and Rina talked about what they were going to do on the weekends. I tuned out of the conversation, looking up at the clouds. I wasn't really watching where I was going. Before I knew it, I bumped into someone and fell on my butt.

"Itai…" I mumbled. I looked up to see who it was and saw the beautiful face of Kaito Doumoto. – Insert sarcasm – I got up by myself and brushed off the dust.

"Well, good morning to you too," I said sarcastically.

"Are you always this clumsy?" he asked. I huffed and just proceeded to walk to our classroom. I dropped my stuff on my desk and put my head on the desk, using my arms as a pillow. Just as I was about to fall asleep, the bell rang and woke me up. I muttered curses under my breath, thinking mostly about 101 ways to kill Ryo. Our music teacher, Mitsuki-sensei, walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class! Today, we're going to do something fun. I want each person to show me their musical talents. You can think of this as a talent show if it helps. I'll give you a few minutes to think about what you're going to do. Any questions?"

Nagisa raised his hand. "Yes, Shirai-san?"

"Can we be in groups?"

"Yes you can. Any other questions?" Mitsuki-sensei waited for someone to ask a question, but no one did. "Ok, get practicing!" Everyone jumped out of their seats and talked to their group of friends. I just sat in my chair, thinking about what I should do. I'll just sing, I guess. Hanon walked up to me.

"Luchia, what are you doing?"

"Singing and playing the guitar, you?"

"I'm singing!"

"Cool, well if you'll please excuse me, I'll get practicing." I got out my guitar, a classic guitar, and started tuning it. Satisfied with the sound, I strummed a chord. It's been a long time since I played this song…

"Ok class! I hope you all know what you're doing! Now, who wants to go first?" No one raised their hand. "No one? Then I guess I'm going to have to pick." He held up the attendance sheet and looked over it. I crossed my fingers, hoping it's not going to be me.

"Nanami Luchia!" Well, thank you very much for betraying me! I sighed heavily and walked up to the front of the class with my guitar in hand. I sat down on a stool and waited. Mitsuki-sensei nodded, signaling me that I can start.

"Um, ok, so I'm going to sing a song called 'Safe and Sound'." I started strumming my guitar. I opened my mouth and started singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_  
_When I said "I'll never let you go"._  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_  
_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"._  
_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight._

I forgot everyone in the class. It was just me and my guitar.

_Just close your eyes,_  
_The sun is going down._  
_You'll be alright,_  
_No one can hurt you now._  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound._

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I listened intently to Luchia's voice. She sounded like an angel, but for some reason, I felt like this song meant something to her.

_Don't you dare look out your window,_  
_Darling everything's on fire._  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on._  
_Hold on to this lullaby,_  
_Even when the music's gone,_  
_gone._

_Just close your eyes,_  
_The sun is going down._  
_You'll be alright,_  
_No one can hurt you now._  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound._

Luchia started humming as she played her guitar. The sun shined through the window, right onto her face. Her golden hair seemed to shine under the sunlight. She had a small smile on her face. She looked like a fallen angel.

_The sun is going down._  
_You'll be alright,_  
_No one can hurt you now._  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound._

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_Ooh._

She finished the song and dipped her head back. All of us clapped and she took a bow. She passed by my desk and I gave her a smile. She looked at me and sat back down in her seat. I looked at her. Are those tears I see in her eyes?

* * *

**Me: **That song is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. Now, if you would just press that lovely button just below this, that would be great!


	6. Her wish

**Me:** I'm sorry it's a little short but here's chapter 6. Today, Hippo can't do the disclaimer so I'm getting Nagisa to do it. Oh and I now have a poll so you can vote on who you want Luchia to end up with!

**Nagisa:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot. Now where's my 5 bucks?

**Me:** Did i say i was going to pay you?

**Nagisa:** yes you did now where's my money?

**Me:** *Run away*

**Nagisa: **Oi! Get back here! *Runs after author*

* * *

**Hippo's P.O.V.**

I walked to my sister's classroom during lunch, only to find her staring out the window. I furrowed my eyebrows and walked to Gaito. He was the only boy I trusted, other than Ryo.

"Gaito, what's wrong with Luchia?"

Gaito looked at me, worried. "I'm not sure. She just sang a song for us during music class and she's been like that ever since! Do you know why?"

My eyes softened. "I have an idea. Did she sing 'Safe and Sound'?"

"I think that's the song. Why?" By now, Hanon, Rina and Kaito have gathered around us. I stared at Luchia's figure.

"That song has a special meaning to us," I said simply.

"Can you tell us?" Hanon asked. I turned to look at them. Their faces all showed worried. I sighed. I guess I could tell them.

"Ok, but it's a long story and it's not a story I like telling…"

_*Flashback*_

_10-year-old Luchia and 9-year-old Hippo were playing happily in their backyard. It was New Years Eve and they were playing with fireworks. Their dad was setting the fireworks up in the sky. Luchia and Hippo looked up in amazement. The fireworks looked like flowers blooming in the sky._

_"Luchia, Hippo, I'm going to go back inside ok? It's getting late," their father had said._

_"Aww, but I want to stay out here longer!" Luchia complained._

_"Me too!" Their father chuckled at them._

_"Ok, just don't touch the fireworks, ok?" Luchia and Hippo nodded and their dad went back inside the house. After their father disappeared into the house, Luchia approached the fireworks._

_"What are you doing nee-chan?"_

_"I'm going to make fireworks of course!"_

_"But dad said not to touch them! Besides, do you even know how?"_

_Luchia pouted at her brother. "Of course I do! I've been observing!" Luchia picked up a lighter and walked near the fireworks. She set one of them and back off. It flew into the sky. They watched it in amazement but then their smiles disappeared. The firework head straight towards their house._

_"NOOO!" The firework burst and the house was set on fire. "MOM! DAD!" Firefighters soon arrived and put out the fire. The ambulance came too. Their older sister, Nicola, was standing with her two siblings in front of the burnt house._

_"Please tell me they made it out alive," she cried to a firefighter. The firefighter turned his head away so that he did not have to see their faces._

_"I'm sorry, but your parents didn't make it alive…" Nicola stood there shocked._

_"I'm sorry it's all my fault," Luchia cried. She dropped down on her knees and cried her heart out._

_"No, it's not your fault Luchia. No one's blaming you," Nicola had said. The three siblings cried together in front of their burnt house._

_*End of Flashback*_

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

"Poor Luchia," Hanon was the first one to speak, "She must still be blaming herself." They all turned their heads to see Luchia. She was staring up at the sky, eyes glassy. It was true. She still blamed herself. If she wasn't so reckless, her mom and dad would still be here. Even though her sister said it wasn't her fault, Nicola never treated her like she used to since the incident. Nicola avoided her sister as much as possible. Luchia knew that deep in Nicola's heart, she blames her for her parents' death. Luchia doesn't blame her though. She knows that she was the one who killed her parents. For the first few years, she wanted to bring them back, but it's impossible. Now, all she wants is for her sister to love her again…

"Nee-chan stopped smiling and talking after the incident. She would always have a blank face or a sad one, but never a happy one. Nicola-nee also started treating her differently. I remember once on her birthday, Luchia-nee wished for Nicola-nee to love her," Hippo told the others.

"Wait, then what got her to smile again?" Rina asked. "When we met her, she was a cheerful girl!"

Hippo looked at his sister with sad eyes. "She met **_him_**."

* * *

**Me:** *Puff* *Puff* Finally got away...now just press that beautiful button!

**Nagisa:** Found you!

**Me: **Oh shit...*Runs away*

**Nagisa:** Oh no you don't! *Runs after author*


	7. Transferee

**Me:** Hi~! Here's ch.7 as i promised! i'm sorry it's a little short but here goes nothing...HIPPO~!

**Hippo: **yeah, yeah, i'm here. *sigh* ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Rina's P.O.V.**

"Him? Who's him?" Hanon asked. I saw Gaito turn pale and got suspicious. Gaito had been friends with Luchia way longer that we have. Before I could ask him though, Luchia walked over to us.

"What's with all the whispering?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Nagisa said a bit too quickly. I mentally face-palmed. Luchia looked at us suspiciously but then shrugged.

"Are you ok now?" Hippo asked his older sister. His sister smiled cheerfully and nodded. Even though I don't know her as well as Gaito, I could still tell that she was faking it, but I decided not to say anything.

"I was wondering who won that surfing contest," Luchia said smirking at Kaito.

"Oh, we just finished counting the votes yesterday," Nagisa said.

"So who won?" Kaito asked with hopeful eyes. Gaito patted him on the shoulder.

"Kaito, you know that I love you and I support you too right?"

"Just get to the damn point Gaito," Kaito growled.

"You lost," his twin replied bluntly.

"Nooo!" Kaito shouted and headed to the emo corner to sulk. We all looked at each other before bursting out into laughter while Luchia just smirked even more.

"So Kaito, I expect you to be calling me 'Princess' starting tomorrow! Oh and I'll tell you what I want you to do later after school," Luchia called out to him in the emo corner. He just glared at her and continued sulking. Luchia just chuckled, shook her head and walked out of the classroom.

**Luchia's P.O.V.**

Since it was lunchtime, I decided to get some fresh air. I walked around the school with my hands clasped behind my back. I started humming to myself as I walked around the school. I strolled to the front of the school and saw tons of people crowding around the front gate. Curious, I went to join the crowd. In the crowd, I spotted Hanon, Rina, Hippo and Gaito. I ran over to them.

"Hey guys, do you know what's going on?" I asked.

Hanon turned towards me. "I hear there's a new transfer student that is really, really hot and we saw all these girls crowding around the front gate so we came to see who it is."

"Did you see him yet?" Hanon and Rina shook their heads while the boys just held no emotions. I went on my tippy-toes and tried to look over the heads of the crowd but had no luck. I sighed, ready to leave when the crowd started making a path for someone. Before I knew it, I was in the middle of the path. I looked forward to see who the person was. My eyes widened when I realised who it was.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Kaito, Kengo and Daichi were walking around, talking.

"Yo, Kaito! You still remember our bet right?" Kengo asked.

Kaito smirked. "Of course I do, and I'm going to win."

"Really now? I'm not so sure about that. I mean, has Nanami-san showed any sign that she might like you?" Daichi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, has she ever blushed around her or fidgeted?" Kaito shook his head. "Then that means she's not affected by your charms. In other words, Kengo and I are winning."

"Tch, we'll see about that." They walked to the front gate of the school and saw a whole lot of girls forming into two lines. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what do you think is going on?" Daichi whispered. He shrugged and walked over to find out with his two friends trailing behind.

Kengo spotted Hanon, Rina, Gaito and Hippo in the crowd and pulled his two friends towards their direction.

"What's going on? Why's everyone so silent?" Kaito asked Gaito who just pointed to the front. Kaito followed his gaze and saw Luchia standing in the middle by herself. A red-haired boy without a school uniform was standing near the gates and looking straight at her. The guy smiled at Luchia and stepped towards her. He slung his schoolbag over his shoulder and smiled down at the dirty-blonde.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Luchia?"

* * *

**Me:** Sooooo what do ya think? Please submit a review by pressing that magical button at the bottom of the page. Also, for those of you who have read/watched Shugo Chara! please, please, please read my new story Waiting for you. THANK YOU~! I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Oh and here's the result for the poll so far:

_**Kaito: 50%**_

_**Gaito: 50%**_

_**Ryo: 0%**_

If you're not happy with the results, vote now!


	8. Family friend

**Me:** Hullo everyone~! I'm sorry for the late update but I got caught up with school and stuff. But anyhoo this is chapter 8~! ENJOY~!

**Hippo: **ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Luchia stayed silent before she twitched. She clenched her fists and twitched some more and she saw all the girls surrounding the transferee. Finally, she exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I came to see you of course!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!"

"It's true!"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE SUCH A COMMOTION!"

The boy just sweat-dropped. "I think you're the one causing a commotion…" Luchia looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her.

"WHAT ARE Y'ALL LOOKING AT?" The other students jumped and scurried to back to their classrooms. Luchia took a deep breath and sighed. She pointed an accusing finger at the new boy and yelled, "SO ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME QUESTION OR NOT?" The guy started backing away slowly with his hands in front of him.

"Now, now Luchia, I know you're mad bu - "

Luchia twitched. "Mad? Oh I'm not mad…I'm downright irritated! Humph!" and she stomped off into the school. The boy ran after her.

"Luchia, hold up!" The rest of the group watched as their shadows disappeared.

"Um…who was that?" Hanon said dumbfounded.

"It's like she didn't even notice us," Nagisa muttered. The others sweat-dropped while Hippo just stared off into space. "Um, what's wrong Hippo?"

"He's back," Hippo whispered then a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Who's back?" Rina asked. Hippo just ignored her and ran back into the school. The others looked at each other before racing into the school chasing after Hippo. They reached the classroom as Hippo slammed the door open. They walked in to see Luchia sitting down in her desk looking very irritated as the new student sat on top of her desk talking to her. They watched as Hippo ran up to the new student. They expected him to punch the daylights out of him but instead, Hippo ran over to him and hugged the new red-haired transferee.

Masahiro coughed awkwardly and got their attention. "Mind introducing us, Luchia, Hippo?"

"Oh, right. Everyone, this is our family friend Taihou Nagatsuka. We used to go over to their house when we were little."

"I'm Hanon Houshou and this is my boyfriend Nagisa. This is Rina Touin and the boy next to her is Masahiro Hamasaki. The twins over there are Gaito and Kaito Doumoto."

"Nice to meet you guys!" Taihou said cheerfully. Luchia rolled her eyes.

"Can you get off my desk now?"

"I see someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed~!" Taihou taunted.

"Taihou…I would shut up if I were you," Luchia said calmly. Taihou gulped and did as she said. Clearly Luchia was not in a joking mood.

"Are you mad at me?" Taihou said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

Luchia sighed. "No, I'm not. I just though you would tell me before you actually came."

Taihou couldn't resist and hugged Luchia. "I'm sorry! It was supposed to be a surprise! Oh yeah! This is for you." Taihou handed her a beautifully wrapped present. Luchia ripped off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid a little bit to peek inside. Then, Luchia slammed the lid back on the box and got this dark, murderous aura around her.

"Do you like it?"

"What do you think?" Luchia asked glaring daggers at the red head.

"I'm sorry! I knew I should have gotten you something else! Stupid Emiya and his persuasion skills!"

"Emiya planned this?" Taihou sweat-dropped, released her and avoided eye contact. "Taihou…."

"Oh will you look at the time! I'm gonna get going now. Bye!" and he ran away.

"Luchia, are you ok?" Gaito asked cautiously.

Luchia turned to face him with a smile on her face. "Of course! Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone's funeral to plan. Ciao!"

* * *

**Me:** Emiya and Taihou Nagatsuka are twins from this manga called "Rakuen Route". I really like them so i decided to put them in. And I don't own them...wish i did though...*sigh* Anyways...REVIEW~!


	9. Don't mess with me

**Me:** Soooo sorry I couldn't update any sooner! I had a lot of things going on so I didn't have time! But here's chapter 9 so I hope y'all enjoy it!

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

The gang sweat-dropped as Luchia practically pranced out of the classroom, humming.

"Um...should we go after her?" Hanon asked uncertainly. They all looked at each other before racing to the door to catch up to Luchia. Luchia didn't go very far yet. She was still skipping but she had this murderous aura around her. The teenagers quickly raced towards her. When they were beside her, she was muttering curses under her breath.

"Uh...Luchia?" Nagisa said nervously.

Luchia turned around and gave him a bright smile. "Yes?"

Nagisa sweat-dropped. "Um...where are you headed to?"

"Me? Oh I'm just going to Taihou's brother's class!" Luchia said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But...um...do you even know where it is?" Masahiro asked.

Luchia smirked. "You can say that I have a six sense when it comes to these things." Once she finished talking, they were now in front of a classroom door. Luchia did not hesitate and slammed the door open. She scanned the crowd of students until she spotted a hazel-haired guy with a black glove on his left hand, surrounded by girls. Target found! She started walking towards the guy but was stopped by Rina.

"Luchia, what are you going to do?" Rina asked worriedly.

"Nothing you should worry about Rina. Trust me." Luchia started walking towards the guy again. Rina noticed that the hazel-haired guy had a glove on his left hand. _Nagatsuka had the same glove...except on his right hand..._ Luchia reached the boy's desk and slammed her hands down on his desk, head lowered. The guy looked up with a small smile, but that smile soon disappeared once he noticed who it was. The girls around him just glared at Luchia as he paled.

"Who do you think you are? Slamming your hands on Emiya-sama's desk?" one of them screeched. The aura around Luchia seemed to get darker.

"Um...girls..." the guy, Emiya, tried to stop them.

"Yeah, who are you anyways? Lowering your head so he doesn't see you ugly face?" another sneered. Luchia finally looked up, except her eyes seemed a shade darker than usual.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" Luchia asked with a small smile. All the boys in the class swooned over her smile.

"Are you stupid or something? I said that you have an ugly face!"

"Oh really? I don't think the boys think so. Right boys?" Luchia turned to the boys who were all blushing.

"Hime-sama!" Luchia smirked and looked back to the blonde that insulted her.

"Oh, please! I can do that too!" The blonde gave a sickening sweet smile at the boys. She waited for a reaction but all she got was the boys looking disgusted. Luchia and the gang snickered but that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde bimbo.

"You bitch!" she screeched and she lunged herself at Luchia. Luchia simply stepped out of the way and the girl slammed into the wall. The class started laughing at the blonde while she was getting up. Luchia, on the other hand, was just looking at her nails feeling really bored. That seemed to have pissed the girl off even more. The blonde lunged at Luchia, extending her hands to reveal her sharp nails. Luchia just stepped out of the way again. This repeated for so many times that in the end, it looked like Luchia was dancing. The blonde slammed into a desk.

"Next time, watch where you're going and who you're dealing with," Luchia said calmly. She turned around to see Emiya quietly trying to sneak out the door. She quietly walked behind him and whispered, "Going somewhere?" with her dark, murderous aura. Emiya started sweating and turned around to see Luchia grinning evilly.

"Erm...Hi, Luchia! Long time no see eh? I would love to stay and chat bu-" Emiya started to run, but Luchia grabbed him by his collar

"Oh no, you're coming with me mister." Luchia started dragging him out of his classroom with Emiya just wailing and pleading for her to let him go. Luchia's friends just looked at each other, shrugged, then followed Luchia outside. They learned an important lesson from Luchia: NEVER EVER EVER PISS LUCHIA OFF UNLESS YOU WANT TO. Too bad for Emiya. _So she was telling the truth when she said she was gonna plan someone's funeral..._ Gaito thought. _Huh._

The gang followed her out to the soccer field and Luchia tied Emiya with a rope. Where did she get that? they all wondered.

"Er…so…Luchia…How've you been?" Emiya asked nervously while Luchia started pacing around him.

"Fine, how've you been?"

"Been better. Uh…so…can you tell me why you tied me up?"

"I think you know the reason…" Before Emiya could say anything, Taihou ran up to them.

"I see you caught him…" Taihou said while sweat-dropping.

"You know Taihou, the least you can do to your dear brother is…um…maybe…RELEASING ME?" Emiya said with this calm, smiling face of his when he is pissed. Taihou just looked at him, then back at Luchia.

"Sorry but I'm more scared of Luchia than you and I don't want to die young," and with that, he stepped behind Luchia.

"What's with that present?" Luchia said, getting straight to the point.

"Urm…I don't know what you're talking about. As far as I know, I didn't give you a present. Taihou did."

"Oh really? Then how come it seems like those type of presents that you just love to give?" Luchia asked, holding the present in her hand. She opened the present to reveal some panties.

"Uh…er…um…I wa-" Too late. He was cut off by Luchia's fist hitting his right cheek. "OW!" Oh, but that wasn't all! Right after that, she kicked him where the sun don't shine. Emiya let out a squeak before falling to the ground groaning in pain. Luchia wiped off the imaginary dust on her clothes and feeling very satisfied, she walked away.

She stopped after a few steps and called over her shoulder, "That will teach you not to mess with me!" And then she started skipping back to class.

* * *

**Me:** Thanks for reading and please review by pressing that gorgeous blue button over there! THANKS!


	10. Move Along

**Me: **Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update any faster...my exams are the week after next week so I'm going to focus on studying...I'm supposed to be studying right now but I got awesome ideas for this story that I just had to write it so here's ch.11~! Seira, take it away!

**Seira: **ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot! Now let's go get some ice cream!

* * *

**Luchia's P.O.V.**

Feeling satisfied, I walked back to the class, brought out a book and started reading. The others came in a bit after me. I looked at them and noticed that Emiya wasn't with them. Must be still lying in the field in pain...serves him right! I smirked to myself and continued reading. My friend's crowded around me, observing me. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Don't you guys have something better to do?"

They looked at each other. "No, not really," Nagisa answered. I sighed and looked at the clock. Lunch was almost over. As if on cue, the school bell rang and the teacher came back into the classroom. We continued lessons like always. Well, you can say that I tried to concentrate but just ended up getting distracted. When the teacher was writing something on the board, a piece of paper came flying my way. It hit my head and fell to the ground. I looked around before picking it up and unfolding it.

_Is something wrong?_ _- Hanon_

_No...why? - Luchia_

I tossed it back to Hanon.

_You seem down - Hanon_

_I'm fine - Luchia_

Hanon nodded and returned back to the lesson while I just stared at the clouds. The teacher was in the middle of explaining when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Us students all stuffed our things into our bags and headed for the door before the teacher could say anything else. I walked up to Kaito's desk and dropped my bag on his desk. He looked at me confused, but got the message after a few seconds. He carried my bag for me as I headed for the door. However, I was stopped at the doorway by Emiya.

"Hey."

"Hey," I replied as I resumed walking. Taihou was on my right while Emiya was on my left. My other friends were trailing behind us. "S'up?"

"I think we should rehearse since I got ourselves a gig."

"Ok, that's co - wait WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Nope!" Emiya chirped.

"But the others aren't even here!" Taihou butted in.

"We can rehearse by ourselves before they arrive," Emiya replied calmly.

"I guess that can work..."

Hanon suddenly ran up to me and hooked her arm around mine. "Whatcha talkin' about?"

"Oh just band rehearsals, no big deal."

"Whoa you're in a band?" Nagisa interrupted.

I nodded. "These two dimwits are also in the band," I said as I pointed to the twins. I halted in my steps when I made an amazing discovery. I must have been frozen for quite a bit, since Rina asked me if I was alright. Instead of answering her question, I started blabbering.

"I just noticed I'm surrounded by twins! How weird is that? I mean there's Emiya and Taihou, then there's Kaito and Gaito, then..."

"Oh my god! You're right!" Nagisa and Hanon shouted enthusiastically with me as the two sets of twins and Rina and Masahiro sweat-dropped. Taihou and Emiya just looked at me and burst out laughing. It took them several minutes to calm down.

"Oh god," Emiya said as he threw an arm over my shoulder and wiped away a tear that formed because he was laughing too hard. "You and you're dumb blonde moments..."

"Shut up!" I pouted and turned away from him to face Taihou, only to find him on the floor, clutching his stomach, rolling around laughing.

"Oh my god, ow, my stomach hurts," Taihou said between laughs. I just sighed and raised my hands, now balled into fists. Emiya and Taihou looked at me alarmed and immediately stood up and coughed awkwardly. Nice move boys...saves you from being unconscious.

"*Cough* Right so back to business. Rehearsal right now?" Taihou asked.

I lowered my fists. "Without the others?" Emiya and Taihou nodded while I just sighed. I started walking again, muttering under my breath. Kaito decided to walk beside me, probably trying to catch a few words.

"There goes my precious sleep...I swear I'm gonna kill him someday...maybe with an axe...no...Too risky..." Kaito sweat-dropped.

Then, he suddenly snapped his fingers. "Hey! I know! Can we go listen to you guys rehearse?" I stared back at him blankly, trying to see if he had a hidden agenda.

"No." Emiya and Taihou said bluntly. I just whacked them both on the head.

"Sure, why not? Besides, we need the opinion of others. So whose house are we going to?"

"YOURS!" the twins said together and stormed off in the direction of my house. I just shrugged and signaled the rest to follow me. We walked silently until we got to my house.

"I"M HOME!" the twins shouted as they opened the doors. I chuckled and followed after them.

"Taihou-nii! Emiya-nii! Nice to see you guys again!" Hippo said excitedly. "Are you guys rehearsing?" They nodded and Hippo went into the kitchen to get our drinks.

"So how are we going to do this," I asked, after everyone was seated on the couch in the basement.

"I'm playing guitar!" Taihou shouted and raced towards the electrical guitar on the side.

"No fair! I wanted to play that!" Emiya yelled.

"Just play the bass and I'll take care of the drums..." I muttered and sat down behind the drums.

"So which song are you guys going to play?" Rina asked, sitting forward.

"We'll be playing 'Move Along'," I replied and counted, "1, 2, 3, 4!"

(Note: It's by The All-American Rejects and I don't own the song. Underlined = Luchia, Bolded = Emiya + Taihou, Italics = all)

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking

When you fall, everyone stands

Another day and you've had your fill of sinking

With the life held in your...

Hands are shaking cold

These hands are meant to hold

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep us strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through move along_

_Move along_

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

This song was really powerful...I wonder what if Luchia wrote the song...

So a day when you've lost yourself completely

Could be a night when your life ends

Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving

All the days held in your...

Hands are shaking cold

Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

When everything is wrong, we move along

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

When everything is wrong, we move along

Along, along, along

Luchia started singing softly, like an angel who fell from heaven.

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know ya do.  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along

Then, she suddenly started singing loudly with Emiya and Taihou joining in. We all jumped back into our chairs, surprised.

_Just to make through,_  
_When all you got to keep is strong_  
_Move along, move along like I know ya do._  
_And even when your hope is gone_  
_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Just to make through,_  
_When all you got to keep is strong_  
_Move along, move along like I know ya do._  
_And even when your hope is gone_  
_Move along, move along just to make it through_

Move along **(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along **(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

They faded out nicely and we clapped at the end of the song.

"Did you write that?" Kengo asked. Luchia just nodded with a visible blush on her face. Damn, she looks so cute when she blus – wait what? No, I'm not supposed to think of her like that. This is all just a bet. All just a bet…


	11. He's not worth it

**Me:** I'm sooo sorry for not updating! I had exams this week and projects last week so I didn't have time to write anything. But...it's now summer vacation so I have more time to write! Plus, I have ideas on what to write for the next chapters so those will be out soon.

**Hippo: **ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

**Me: **Enjoy chapter 11~! I hope I don't disappoint you!

* * *

**Luchia's P.O.V.**

I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was already five. Perfect.

"Guys, we gotta get moving!" I yelled at Taihou and Emiya.

Their heads shot up. "What? We're still going? Can't we take a break and go to the mall or something?" Emiya pleaded.

"Let me guess, you got a date with someone."

"Glad to know you understand!" Emiya exclaimed happily and grabbed his stuff. "I'll be heading out now!" And he walked out of my house. I sighed and turned to face Taihou, only to find him packing too. He stood up and headed to the door but I grabbed onto the collar of his shirt before he could head out.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Um...I have a game today so I'll be going now," he replied nervously and ran out the door like I was about to murder him.

"...Well...what now?" Nagisa asked, still sitting on the couch.

I sighed. "Well, I guess we can go hang out somewhere else." They all cheered and grabbed their stuff. "Where are we heading to?"

Hanon thought for a moment before replying. "Let's go to the aquarium! I haven't been there for a long time!" I shrugged and followed everyone else to the aquarium. To be honest, I was happy. I love the aquarium. We all stopped at the front gates of the aquarium, right beside the fountain.

"I think we should split up into groups, then meet back here after two hours," Rina suggested. "I'll go with Masahiro, Hanon with Nagisa, Luchia with Kaito, and Gaito, Kengo and Daichi will go together."

"What? Why do I have to be with them?" Daichi complained.

"Hey! I'm not thrilled either!" Kengo muttered.

"Because, you guys don't have girlfriends. Now suck it up!" Rina explained, emitting a scary aura that made the guys shut up. "We'll meet back here at seven. Let's go Masahiro!"

"Come on Nagisa! I want to go see the jellyfish!" Hanon cried and started dragging Nagisa into the aquarium. Daichi, Kengo and Gaito were already gone, probably to the food court. Before long, it was only me and Kaito still standing into front of the doors of the aquarium. In my mind, all I could think of was "Well...what now?"

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I don't know if I should thank Touin or not. I thought about it for a second. Me and Luchia, alone in the aquarium. This sounds like a date to me. I blushed a bit at the thought. Kengo and Daichi will probably let me count this as a date so in other words, I'm winning so far in the bet! I looked at Luchia who was still standing beside me. I grabbed her hand and walked into the aquarium with Luchia behind me. I was careful not to let her see my face or else she would have laughed at me for blushing.

"So what do you want to see first?" I asked her casually after I dropped her hand. I was actually kind of nervous. You can't really blame me for being nervous. Especially since this was probably the first time I actually went on a proper date with a girl. Usually, girls just want to make out and stuff.

"Um...I want to go see the penguins first," Luchia said cutely with a faint blush on her cheeks. I nodded and we started walking to the penguins. A crowd of people suddenly appeared. I walked for a few moments and turned to my left to see Luchia gone. I turned around searching for her and finally spotted her. I pushed my way through the crowd and grabbed her hand.

"Hold onto my hand so you don't get lost," I said. She nodded and we started walking again.

**Luchia's P.O.V.**

I blushed when Kaito grabbed my hand again. Thank god he had his back towards me. Why am I even blushing? Is there something wrong with me? There's no way I like this guy! He's a stupid playboy who doesn't give a damn about a girl's heart. I have had enough with players. I swore to myself to never fall for a guy like him again. Then why is my heart beating so fast? Kaito and I went to watch the penguins, the dolphins, the whales, and then we went to the gift shop. That pretty much took up two hours. In the gift shop, Kaito and I just looked around. Something caught my eye while I was looking. I saw a beautiful pendant. It was simple, with a pink shell. I picked it up and looked at the price. After seeing the price, I sighed and put it back, since I couldn't afford it. I wandered a bit more but nothing really caught my eye.

"Yo, Luchia! Are you done? We have just enough time to go to the food court to grab something to eat!" Kaito called.

"Coming!" I yelled back and we headed to the food court. We spent a few minutes eating at the food court before we went to meet everyone at the fountain. I was eating some fries as we walked to the front gates. I saw Hanon and Rina standing by the fountain with the boys. They had a few things in their arms. I sighed. They're lucky they had a boyfriend who would buy things for them. We started walking back to my house when Hanon suddenly linked arms with me.

"Hey Luchia! Can we stay over at your house? You know, like a sleepover?" Hanon asked excitedly.

Instead of answering her, I turned to Nagisa. "You fed her sugar right?" Nagisa just sweat-dropped and nodded. "Alright," I said, answering Hanon's question.

"Ok, we'll meet you back at your house!" Hanon waved as she skipped towards her house.

"Yo Kaito! Let's go hang out at your place!" Daichi shouted, already walking towards the twins' house.

"Yeah, sure! Let's go boys," Kaito said and the guys started to leave.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I called and they waved back at me. I walked back into my house and waited for the girls to arrive. After Hanon and Rina came, we huddled around in my room and Hanon started to gossip.

"So Luchia...who do you like?" Hanon asked. I rolled my eyes. "Come on! Don't be like that! There has to be someone!"

"No, Hanon, there's no one."

"What? Don't tell me you're still not over Tsubasa-kun!" Hanon exclaimed.

"Hanon! You know his name is a taboo!" Rina shouted when she noticed me biting back tears.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry Luchia! I didn't mean to," Hanon said softly.

"It's fine, and you're right. It's been two years. I'm over him but the pain is still there," I replied, wiping some tears that have fallen. Hanon and Rina came over to hug me while I just cried. I became stronger in these two years, but apparently not strong enough. I'm still not strong enough to hide these tears.

**Rina's P.O.V.**

I hugged Luchia as she cried her heart out. Hyuuga really hurt her. Only he can make Luchia cry an ocean.

*Flashback*

_14-year-old Luchia was waiting for her boyfriend, Tsubasa Hyuuga, in the park. It was their anniversary. They have been dating for two years now. Luchia waited patiently at the park with a bento sitting on her lap. She woke up at five in the morning just to make it for her beloved. They were going to meet up at one o'clock but Luchia decided to go early and wait for him. Luchia sat on the bench happily humming to herself. Minutes passed and now it was one. Tsubasa was nowhere in sight though._

_He must be running a bit late, Luchia thought. She continued waiting for him. An hour passed, but he was still nowhere to be found. Luchia waited until it was three, before standing up to go search for him. What if he was in an accident? Luchia thought worriedly. She walked around the block but didn't see Tsubasa. She stopped after running around the block two times. Maybe he just forgot, Luchia thought sadly. Luchia turned to look through a window of a restaurant. There were couples sitting there, chatting happily. She looked around when she suddenly froze. In that same restaurant was her boyfriend with someone else, chatting happily. Luchia rubbed eyes and pinched herself, hoping that she was dreaming. But she wasn't. She watched as Tsubasa fed the other girl some of his food and laughed when she got some food on her face. Tears were running down her cheeks. She started walking away, taking long strides and before she knew it, she was running. Luchia ran far away from that restaurant before she stopped at a river. How could he? Tsubasa was the one that taught her how to smile when she was feeling down., the one that she could count on. Luchia felt a mixture of anger, jealousy and sadness. She clutched onto a necklace that he gave her on their first anniversary. Luchia ripped off the necklace and threw it into the river. After doing that, she sank to her knees and wept._

*End of Flashback*

Luchia didn't return that night. Hanon and I found her the next morning with a tear-stained face and red eyes. She didn't tell us what happened. Instead, she ran towards us and cried. I hugged Luchia tighter when her sobs got louder. Hanon rubbed her back soothingly while she cried.

"Forget about him, Luchia. He's not worth it," I whispered to her.

* * *

**Me: **Ok, that was chapter 11~! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Gaito:** How come I didn't get to say anything in this chapter?

**Me: **Oh...sorry...I kinda...forgot about you?

**Gaito: **What? I demand a rewrite!

**Me:** Too bad~! *runs away*

**Gaito:** Hey! GET BACK HERE! I DEMAND A REWRITE! *runs after author*

**Me:** *runs back* Please review and tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter!

**Gaito:** HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!

**Me:** Shit! Well...see ya in the next chapter! *runs for her life*


	12. Crashing at Kaito's place

**Me:** Hello everyone! I'm soo sorry for the late update but...I have a really good excuse! Well, at least I think so. You see, my brother has been hogging the computer and he won't let me use it even if it's _my_ laptop. Anyways, here's the next chapter! It's kinda short but here goes nothing! Hippo...take it away!

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

So my boys decided to crash at my place after we left the girls. Kengo, Daichi and Nagisa burst through my door and made themselves at home. By the time Masahiro and I entered my house, Kengo was already looking through my fridge for food, while Daichi and Nagisa were playing on the Wii. They already made quite a mess.

"Yo, Kaito! I never knew you had cake!" Kengo shouted from the kitchen as he brought out the cake along with plates, forks and a knife.

"Remind me next time to make sure there's absolutely no food in my fridge so you guys won't come to my house to pig out," Gaito muttered while I sweat-dropped. "No, what are you doing?! Put that down! Nagisa, don't touch that! Kengo, put that back! Daichi, you drop tat and you're dead! Dead, I tell you. DEAD."

"But dude, we're the guests here! You can't be rude to a guest!" Kengo reasoned while Daichi and Nagisa nodded while jumping on the couch.

"You really shouldn't have said that~!" I sang. "5...4...3...2...and 1!"

Seconds later...

"Chill man," I said while I sweat-dropped at the sight. Kengo, Daichi and Nagisa all kneeled on their knees for punishment while Gaito kept yelling at them. "They're already being punished by kneeling so calm down," I said while Masahiro decided to join me on the couch while watching them, eyes twinkling with amusement. I got to admit. The sight was pretty funny. You got three of your best pals who came over to hang out, yet they're now kneeling while your older brother scolds them for making the place a mess. I snickered at them when I noticed their legs getting numb.

"So, anything interesting happened?" Masahiro asked me while looking at the boys, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well, there's something that caught his eye. Or should I say 'someone'?" Nagisa teased.

"Say Gaito, how long are you going to keep them kneeling?"

"Hmm...don't know yet..."

"Can you make it an hour?" I blurted out.

"Nani?! Don't listen to him Gaito! The man has gone crazy!" Kengo cried while Daichi glared at Nagisa who turned pale and pretended to zip his lips, lock it, and throw away an imaginary key. I smirked at them while Nagisa shot me his own glare.

"Anyways, back to my question," Masahiro said.

"Well, yes, actually. I think I finally know what I'm gonna do for my science project," I told him proudly.

"No! Not that kind of thing! Besides, weren't you supposed to hand in your plan last month?"

"Ehehehe...moving on! Um...I think I finally got that trick down!"

"You mean for surfing?" I nodded with a grin on my face.

Gaito joined into our conversation without taking his eyes off the boys. "Really now? I'd sure like to see that. See yourself get all confident and then plop! Into the water you go."

"Some brother you are..." I muttered.

"What's that? You want to join them on the floor?"

"NO! No! I said nothing!" I quickly covered and hid behind the couch. Masahiro laughed while the boys on the ground were trying hard not to topple over one another.

"Ok so, Kaito, my boy, how have things been with Luchia?" Masahiro asked slyly.

"Things have been fine. We're just friends. Why?

"Well, you see, a little birdie told me you made a bet against Kengo and Daichi about dating Luchia, yes?"

I stood up and faced the two morons. "Ok, who spilled the beans?" I asked while cracking my knuckles.

"It wasn't me! Honest!" Kengo cried.

"Where have I heard that before?" I asked myself out loud. "Hmm...Ah yes! Like that time you broke my surfboard?"

"That was an accident that happened five years ago! I can't believe you're still holding a grudge!" I turned to Daichi with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not me! I didn't say anything!"

"And where have I heard that? Hmm..let's see...Ah yes! Like the time you told everyone my address in sixth grade? Thanks to you I had fan girls who came to my house every single frickin' morning!"

"It was an accident...?"

"Haha, very funny. Now which one of you spread the word?"

"It was me, Kaito," Gaito said calmly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, if it was Kengo or Daichi I would have beaten them up." I looked at Gaito. "On second thought, I'll just calmly take a seat and ask you your reason for telling." All the boys snickered while Gaito leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Well, I thought it was only fair for them to know. I mean, their girlfriends are the best friends of Luchia."

"Yeah, ok, I guess that makes sense." Gaito smiled, then I turned to Masahiro and Nagisa. "But you have to swear that you will never tell your girlfriends about this. Deal?"

Nagisa and Masahiro shared a look before replying. "Deal."

"Speaking of the bet, how's it going?" Daichi piped up, still kneeling with Nagisa and Kengo.

I sighed, "I'm working on it ya know?"

"Well, whatever. Just remember, the deadline's next month so you better start working your magic. Oh and also, don't forget that if you fall for her, you lose."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "No need for you to tell me."

"I can't believe that _the_ Kaito Doumoto is actually gonna stick with a girl for a month!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Watch it, twerp."

"But it's true! You never stick with a girl for that long. And besides, it seems like you and Luchia are closer than we thought."

"Oh please. You make me sound like such a monster," I replied, purposely ignoring the last comment.

"Yes, I know the truth hurts," the shortie mocked. I walked over to him and put him in a headlock.

"Now say that again?"

"You...*gasp*...are...*gasp*...a monster!"

"Why you little...!" I gave him a noogie until he cried for mercy. I finally released him and he gasp for air.

"But seriously Kaito," Daichi started.

"You fall for her and it all ends," Kengo finished.

"I'm _not_ falling for her ok?!" I shouted. I was getting quite annoyd with them saying that I'll fall in love with her. But somehow, that sentence didn't seem so convincing to me...

* * *

**Me:** Oh sweet, dumb Kaito. You are so dense...*shakes head with disappointment*

**Kaito: **Wait, why am I dense?

**Me:** You're falling yet you don't even know it...

**Kaito:** Huh? I'm falling?

**Me:** *sigh* Nevermind...*turns to audience* Please review so that I can make Kaito realize what's happening faster or I will go crazy and kill him myself. Thank you. *bows gracefully and walks away*

**Kaito:** ...

**Me:** *turns head over shoulder* I mean it. *walks away again while leaving Kaito staring at her in shock and horror*


	13. Spoiled child

**Me:** Hey people! School on just started for me so I'll probably be updating my stories once every month so yeah. I'm busier this year so I won't be able to update as much. Sorry. Anyways, hope you like this month's chapter!

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

It was a normal day at school: people rushing to class, just barely making it before the bell rang. The teacher stood in front of the class and quieted the students.

"I'll be taking attendance now! Quiet down!" The teacher started calling out names. Kaito tuned out and stared outside the window until Hanon said something that made him snap out of his daze.

"Nanami-san? Nanami-san?"

"She's not here today, sensei," Hanon said.

Kaito frowned. "Where is she then?" sensei asked.

"She's at home, sick," Rina replied. Kaito frowned, feeling worried. _Maybe I should go pay her a visit,_ he thought to himself. He waited until break came before grabbing his bag and rushing out the door.

"Dude! Where are you going?!" Nagisa asked as he stepped out of the classroom right after Kaito bolted out the door.

"I'm going to check up on Luchia! Help me make an excuse!" Kaito called over his shoulder as he sprinted down the halls. Rina and Hanon poked their head out of the classroom right before Kaito disappeared out of sight.

"Where's that guy going?" Rina asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Luchia's," Nagisa replied. Then, he started muttering to himself, thinking about which excuse he should make for Kaito.

"Love is in the air~!" Hanon sang before twirling back into the classroom. Rina just sighed, rolled her eyes, shook her head and followed after Hanon.

_*At Luchia's house*_

Kaito panted and leaned on the front door of Luchia's house as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't think I've ever ran that fast," he mumbled to himself as he reached for the doorbell. He rang it and waited for someone to open the door for him. A couple minutes passed but no one answered the door. Kaito frowned and rang the doorbell again. Still, he got no answer. Kaito reached out and turned the door knob. He expected the door to be locked but surprisingly, the door was unlocked.

"That baka," Kaito muttered, referring to Luchia. _How can she forget to lock the door?_ he thought as he stepped into the house. Everything was dark. "Hello?" Kaito called as he took off his shoes. "Anybody home?" He walked further into the house, only to trip on something. "Ouch!" Kaito cried after he face-planted onto the ground. "That frickin hurt!" He looked back to see what he tripped on. Kaito looked closer at the thing, only to find that it was a person. Kaito quickly found the light switch and turned on the lights. He glanced back at the person. "LUCHIA?!"

Kaito quickly picked the pale girl up and rushed up to her room. She's burning, he thought worriedly as he laid Luchia down on her bed. Kaito tucked her in before going off to find a thermometer. It took him a few minutes before he actually found one. The boy quickly rushed back into Luchia's room and put the thermometer in her mouth. He waited for a few seconds before taking it out. It read forty degrees. _This is bad,_ Kaito thought as he ran downstairs to the kitchen and filled a big bowl of water. He sprinted into the washroom, grabbed a towel and threw it over his shoulder as he carried the water back into Luchia's room. He sat down beside the sick girl's bed and soaked the towel in the water before wringing it and placing the towel on her forehead. Luchia's eyes fluttered when she felt the cold towel on her forehead.

"Kaito?" the girl managed to croak out before going through a coughing fit. Kaito quickly brought her a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Just rest right now ok? Don't force yourself," Kaito said softly as she drank the glass of water. He waited until she fell back asleep before wandering around the house looking for her family members. The house was empty though. "I know Hippo is at school, but where is Luchia's sister?" he wondered out loud. Kaito walked into the kitchen and decided to make Luchia some soup. He hummed a tune quietly to himself as he made the soup. Suddenly, a pair of small hands wrapped around his waist. Kaito turned around to see Luchia looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"Luchia? What are you doing here? Go back to bed! I'll bring you some soup later," Kaito said to the girl, but she shook her head like a spoiled child and hugged him even harder.

"No! I want hugs!" Luchia pouted as she buried her head into his back. _She's so cute!_ Kaito thought, and then quickly shook that thought away.

"Luchia, you're sick so you need to go back to bed and get a good rest alright?" Kaito explained softly after he turned around to face her. Luchia seemed to think about it before agreeing. She held her arms up to the boy and Kaito picked her up bridal-style. He walked up the steps with difficulty as Luchia nuzzled his neck. _She is making this so fucking hard!_ Kaito thought with frustration as he blushed faintly. He was able to make it to Luchia's room without dropping her though. He laid her down on the bed and just as he was about to tuck her in, Luchia reached out for him.

"No! I want cuddles!" Luchia said as she pulled Kaito down onto the bed with her and cuddled into his chest. Kaito's blush darkened as Luchia continued to snuggle into him.

"Let me go get your soup first, and then we can cuddle ok?" Kaito proposed. Luchia hesitated before nodding and letting him go get her soup. Kaito went back to Luchia in a few minutes, with a bowl of soup and a spoon in his hands. Kaito fed her the soup and Luchia happily ate it all. After she was done, she pulled Kaito down onto the bed again and buried her face in his chest. _I wonder how long I'll last,_ Kaito thought as he felt his face go hot. The boy waited until Luchia had fallen asleep. He tried to get out of Luchia's grip but failed. Kaito looked down at Luchia, who was snoring softly with a small smile on her face. He reached for the cold towel on her nightstand and placed it on her forehead. He lightly stroked her hair as he watched her sleep peacefully. Before he knew it, he fell asleep right beside her.

_*A few hours later*_

DING DONG DING DONG

"I wonder if Luchia's sleeping," Hanon said as she rang the doorbell.

"Kaito-kun should still be here," Rina stated while standing on the front porch with Hanon. She tried twisting the doorknob and opened the door. "Well that's surprising." The girls headed into the house, only to find that none of the lights was on. The two friends frowned and walked up to Luchia's room to check up on her. They opened her bedroom door only to find her snuggling with Kaito and sleeping soundly. Hanon giggled and quickly whipped out her phone and started taking pictures. Rina just sighed and went to wake up Kaito.

"Kaito-kun! Kaito-kun!" Rina said as she shook his shoulders lightly. The said boy just continued to sleep. Finally, Rina couldn't take it anymore. "DOUMOTO KAITO WAKE UP ALREADY!" Rina yelled as she pushed him off the bed. Kaito fell to the ground with a thud.

He sat up and rubbed his head, "Ouch! What was that for?!" He glanced at Luchia to see if she woke up from all the noise. On the contrary, she was still sleeping, mumbling a few words to herself. The boy glared at the green-haired girl.

"You were getting a little too cosy. It's a good thing we dropped by," Rina stated calmly.

Kaito then remembered a question that had been floating around in his head. "Say, how come Luchia acts so differently when she's sick?"

Hanon answered the question before Rina said anything. "It's because after her parents passed away, Nicola was always too busy to take care of her when she's sick. I think she just wants to see what it's like to be a spoiled kid I guess." Kaito looked at Luchia and smiled softly. He changed Luchia's towel and put the thermometer in her mouth again.

"Her fever has gone down," Kaito said as he looked at the thermometer.

"That's good. Kaito-kun, you should head home. We'll take care of Luchia from here," Hanon said as she sat down next to Luchia's bed.

Kaito nodded, "Alright. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye."

_*Next morning*_

Luchia woke up feeling way better than the day before and got ready for school. She woke up the day before right after Kaito left her house and saw Rina and Hanon together in her room. They told her what she missed out on. After listening to her friends, she felt like she was indebted to Kaito. She walked to school, into her classroom over to Kaito's desk

"Thank you, Kaito, for taking care of me yesterday," Luchia started with a smile.

"No big deal," Kaito shrugged.

"Um...if there's anything I can help you with, please let me know. I want to thank you properly."

"Anything?" Kaito questioned with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"Anything," Luchia confirmed, although feeling a bit intimidated by his smile.

"Ok, then, go on a date with me."

"Oh, ok I mean it's just a...wait WHAT?!"

* * *

**Me:** Hey! Sorry for the late update! Tell me what ya think!


	14. Date to the amusement park Part 1

**Me:** Hello everybody! I changed my pen name to ArtsyNinja3 so yeah...I'm sorry for the long wait so without further ado...Here's chapter...what chapter is it again?

**Hippo:** It's chapter 14 baka. You should know this. You're the author.

**Me:** Shut up Hippo. Just do the disclaimer.

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot. Can I leave now?

**Me:** No.

* * *

_*Recap*_

_"Thank you, Kaito, for taking care of me yesterday," Luchia started with a smile._

_"No big deal," Kaito shrugged._

_"Um...if there's anything I can help you with, please let me know. I want to thank you properly."_

_"Anything?" Kaito questioned with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile._

_"Anything," Luchia confirmed, although feeling a bit intimidated by his smile._

_"Ok, then, go on a date with me."_

_"Oh, ok I mean it's just a...wait WHAT?!"_

_*End of Recap*_

* * *

"Hold up, I'm not going on a date with you," Luchia said as she put a hand in between Kaito and herself.

"Why not? Besides, you owe me," Kaito said with a smirk.

"Can't it be something else?" Luchia whined.

"Nope, I'm not changing my mind." Luchia thought about it for a while until she remembered a very, very important fact.

"Alright," Luchia told Kaito as a small smirk started to form on her lips. "I'll go on a date with you, but I get to pick the place."

"Fine by me," Kaito replied, not noticing the small, evil smirk that Luchia had on her face.

"Great! Meet me tomorrow at the station at one. Don't be late," Luchia told him before going to join her friends.

Kengo and Daichi ran towards Kaito after they saw what happened. "What the hell was that?!" Kengo exclaimed.

"That, my dear friend, was the first step to victory," the red head said smugly.

"No way," Daichi said in shock as he pushed Kengo's head down and leaned most of his weight on the poor boy. Kaito didn't reply him. He only smirked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

_Next day…_

Kaito was waiting patiently at the station waiting for Luchia. He came a bit early just so he wouldn't be late. He wore a leather jacket, a red shirt underneath with black jeans and Converses. Kaito leaned back onto the wall behind him as he closed his eyes. Once he opened them though, he was surrounded by a few girls.

"Hey there! What are you doing here all by yourself?" one of them asked while batting her eyelashes at him. _Way too much make-up_, Kaito thought feeling disgusted.

"I'm waiting for someone," Kaito replied, hoping they would disappear from his sight once he said that. But, he got the exact opposite of what he wanted.

"In that case, why don't you come play with us?" another girl asked as she grabbed onto Kaito's arm.

"No than –"

"Come on, I'm sure you'll have a much better time hanging with us," another one of them said. Another girl clung onto his other arm as he was being pulled away.

"No, I really shouldn't," the poor boy said as he struggled to get the girls off of his arms without hurting them. He felt disgusted as one of the girls pushed her boobs into his arm and tried to shake her off.

"S'excuse me girls, but would you mind letting go of my date?" a sickening sweet voice piped up from behind Kaito. The red head's face lit up like a five year old on Christmas Day. His eyes brightened and a huge smile appeared on his face. The girls around him loosened their grip on him and he slipped away to stand beside Luchia, who was wearing a simple white sundress with a brown belt around her waist and gold sandals.

"Sorry girls, but I promised to take her out today. Maybe next time," Kaito told them with a dashing smile as he put his arm around Luchia's waist. A vein popped but Luchia kept her cool until all the girls left before pinching Kaito's hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, that hurts!" he cried.

"Serves you right," muttered Luchia. "Come on, we have to catch the bus," she said as she dragged Kaito on the bus and sat down in an empty seat. Kaito followed close behind her sat down beside her. He looked calm and cool on the outside, but on the inside, he was secretly jumping for joy. _I think it's because I'm one step closer to winning_, Kaito thought as they were on they were way to whatever destination Luchia picked. Then, he remembered something very important.

"Say Luchia," Kaito started.

"Yeah?" said Luchia.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kaito asked nervously while looking out the window for a clue.

"You'll see," Luchia said with a smirk.

"You're not making me go shopping for clothes or even worse lingerie with you…right?" Kaito asked cautiously.

Luchia paused for a moment. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea."

"No, no, no, no, no! I take it back, just anywhere but the mall!" Kaito pleaded. Luchia couldn't hold it any longer and burst out into giggles. Then, the giggles turned into laughter.

"Calm down, big boy. We're not going to the mall. We're going somewhere fun. Just wait and see."

* * *

Unknown to them, there was a group of weirdly dressed teenagers sitting a row behind them. One of them was dressed like someone from a motorcycle gang. Another boy was dressed like a jock. One girl dressed like a yankee while the other girl dressed like a cheerleader. The four of them sat together in the back of the bus.

"Hey, where exactly are they going," the blue-haired jock asked the rest.

"I don't know. Luchia wouldn't spill it," the blue-haired cheerleader replied.

"Why are we here anyways?" the green-haired yankee asked feeling irritated.

"Apparently it's because Houshou-san was afraid that Kaito would screw up," the boy dressed like someone from a motorcycle gang replied.

"I get that part, but why the hell are we dressed like this?!" Rina exclaimed.

"Keep your voices down!" Hanon hissed. "We're dressed like this so they won't recognize us!"

"Doesn't this just make us look suspicious?" Nagisa asked while sweat-dropping.

"Hush! We're getting off right now," Hanon shushed him as she stood up and got off the bus, while the others sighed and followed her.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

"But seriously Luchia, where are we going?" I asked.

"We're almost there so stop complaining," Luchia replied. We were walking towards the destination of our date. Well, more like I was following Luchia, trying hard not to get lost while she walked. Luchia hummed to herself as she walked towards a sign. "Here we are!"

I took a look at the sign in front of me. "The amusement park?"

"Yup! And you're paying for everything, since I didn't bring my wallet," Luchia said with an evil grin. Something made me think that she forgot it on purpose. Maybe it was her evil grin, or maybe it was because she didn't seem sorry.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to take her out on a date," I muttered to myself. I then turned to Luchia, who seemed really excited to go inside. "What makes you think I will pay for absolutely everything you want?" I asked. But I instantly regretted it.

"Actually, you have to. The guy is supposed to pay for everything when he takes a girl out on a date. Also, remember that time I won in the surfing contest? Remember that bet we made? Yeah, I'm going to spend all of your money and there's nothing you can do about. Remember, I'm your master~!" Luchia said the last sentence in a sing-song voice. I sighed and instantly regretted asking her out. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I sighed again as I paid for the tickets and Luchia entered the amusement park happily while I dragged my feet through the gates. Who knew what kind of nightmare awaits me behind those gates.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

While Kaito was busy sulking, Luchia turned around and pointed towards a stand with a huge smile.

"Cotton candy?" Kaito questioned while Luchia nodded her head happily. Kaito went and bought Luchia cotton candy while Luchia spotted some very strange people that seemed to be hiding behind a wall.

"Can they get any more suspicious?" Luchia questioned herself while looking at them.

"Do you think she saw us?" Hanon asked the rest as she poked her head out of their hiding spot.

"She saw us alright," Rina sighed and ran a hand through her long green hair.

"How can you be so sure?" Nagisa asked.

"I saw her shake her head in disappointment. That's all the proof I need," she replied casually while leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"It seems like Kaito hasn't noticed us yet," Masahiro piped up from behind Rina. Rina shook her head while Nagisa and Hanon quickly followed behind Kaito and Luchia. Rina and Masahiro sighed and followed after them, but walked normally, unlike Nagisa and Hanon, who tip-toed after the couple. They ran behind a bush and hid there while Rina and Masahiro stood their ground. The two blue-headed people pulled the other two down with them as they crouched behind the bush.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Rina cried when her butt landed on the ground.

"Shh! They might hear us!" Hanon shushed and spied on Luchia and Kaito.

_Meanwhile…_

"So where do you want to go?" Kaito asked.

"Let's go on that!" Luchia told him as she pointed towards a big water ride.

"Holy shit," Kaito muttered to himself as he stared at the water ride. And before he knew it, he was sitting beside Luchia in one of the seats.

"This is gonna be fun!" Luchia told him while they were climbing up and readying for a big drop.

"Oh god, save me now," Kaito murmured as they dropped. Luchia threw her arms up into the air and screamed while Kaito sat there looking quite green. Water splashed on them as a big finale and they got of the ride.

"That was so much fun! Let's do it again!" Luchia exclaimed and punched her fist in the air while striking a ridiculous pose.

"Maybe later. I need to sit down right now," Kaito said as he clutched his stomach and sat down on a nearby bench. The rest of the crew quickly hid behind a bush that was directly behind the bench Kaito was sitting on.

"Stop pushing me!" Hanon hissed while she tried to listen to what the two were saying.

"It's not me!" Nagisa whispered while trying to keep his balance.

"Seriously stop pushing!" Hanon hissed again.

"It's not me!" Rina whispered as she kneeled on the ground.

"Not me either," Masahiro said as he sat criss-cross on the ground next to Rina.

"I don't care who it is, just stop it!"

"Did you hear something?" Luchia asked Kaito while drinking her pop that she just bought at the vending machine, but of course, with Kaito's money. The group tensed and held their breath.

"Nope!" Kaito replied while drinking out of his own pop. All four spies sighed of relief. Nagisa was about to sit down on the ground when he lost his balance and fell down onto the floor, pulling Hanon along with him.

Kaito and Luchia heard a thud from behind and turned around to see Hanon straddling Nagisa.

"Please don't do that in public guys. It's very disturbing. Mind you there are kids here," Luchia said with a shake of her head, though her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Yeah, wait…what the hell are you guys doing here?!" Kaito asked as he stood up.

"Um…we decided to come to the amusement park as our double date," Hanon quickly replied as she pulled Masahiro and Rina out of the bush.

"There's more of you?!" Kaito shouted. "Why were you hiding behind a bush?"

"Umm…Ah…" Hanon tried to find a reasonable answer but Nagisa answered for her.

"We were spying on you," he answered innocently. The rest of the people smack his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I can't believe you guys spied on us!" Kaito shouted while Luchia didn't seem bothered at all. "Come on Luchia, we're leaving," Kaito said as he grabbed Luchia's wrist and dragged her somewhere else.

"That was genius, Nagisa. Way to blow our cover! I can't believe I'm dating an idiot," Hanon said after hitting him on the head once again.

"Ouch! You don't really mean that right?" Hanon didn't answer him and walked off somewhere else. "Hey Hanon! Wait for me!"

"What now?" Masahiro asked Rina, since they were the only two left.

"I say we enjoy ourselves since we're already here," she replied and dragged Masahiro to the arcade.

* * *

**Me:** I think I'm going to stop there. This is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote in this story. Well...tell me what you think!


	15. Date to the amusement park Part 2

**Me:** Well, this chapter is a continuation of the last chapter. It's a bit shorter than the last one, but I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the late update. Hippo!

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

**Me: **On with the story!

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I swear those guys will never learn! I led Luchia by the hand and we arrived at the shooting games. Luchia looked at the prizes and her eyes sparkled once they landed on a big stuffed dolphin. I raised my eyebrow and looked from her to the stuffed dolphin.

"Do you want it?" I asked as I gestured to the prize.

"Oh!" Luchia said as she snapped out of her daze. "You don't have to…" she replied as she looked down at her shoes shyly.

"Don't worry. I'll get it for you," I declared and gave her a wink. I handed the man behind the stand some money and in exchange, he gave me a toy gun. I held the gun with one hand and aimed for the balloons that were in front of me. I shot down all ten of them without missing.

"Wow, surprisingly you're pretty good at this," Luchia stated with a smile as she hugged her new stuffed animal.

I scoffed jokingly. "Who do you think I am?"

"Kaito Doumoto," she answered cheekily. I shook my head in amusement as we headed to the arcade. I saw Touin and Masahiro racing each other on the motorcycle machines while Luchia bounced over to the claw cranes. She looked through the glass and searched for something that she wanted. She walked around until she stopped and gazed at a particular prize. I strolled behind her and followed her gaze. My eyes landed on a blue penguin in a sailor outfit.

"You want that?" I asked her and she looked up at me, as if noticing me for the first time.

"Yeah, I want to get that for Hippo. Penguins are his favourite animals," she replied with a smile.

I grinned at her thoughtfulness. "Step aside, my dear." Luchia giggled and I gave the machine a token. I lined the claw right about the penguin and pressed the red button that lowered the claw. It grabbed onto the stuffed toy and brought it back up. Then, the claw dropped the toy into the hole that delivered the toy to me. I bent down, got the penguin and handed it to Luchia, who squealed and hugged me.

"Thank you!" she thanked me and released me from her hug. "I never knew you were good at these types of games."

I thought for a bit. "I'll take that as a compliment," I replied with a smirk before Luchia started requesting for other stuffies.

_30 minutes later…_

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Night had already fallen. The stars were twinkling in the night sky while Luchia walked beside Kaito with a very, very satisfied look on her face. Not only did Kaito pay for everything, he went on every single ride she asked to go on without any complaints.

Heck, he even went on the merry-go-round. On a pink unicorn. Without any complaints. Now that was impressive. Luchia thought about the expression that Kaito had on his face when going on the merry-go-round. He looked like he wanted to go die in a hole. She was laughing the whole time and taking pictures with her phone. _This will be useful in the future,_ she thought to herself and let out a smirk. Their last ride was the Ferris wheel. There was a huge line-up but they didn't have anything better to do, so they stood in line and waited for their turn.

"Hey look! It's Luchia and Kaito!" Nagisa's voice called out to them and they turned around to face the blue-haired couple. Luchia smiled at the sight of them. _They look so cute together! Their outfits and hair are all matching!_ She thought to herself and giggled at the thought.

Hanon ran up to Luchia and hugged her. "You guys saved the Ferris wheel for last? Good planning, Luchia. Good planning," Hanon said with a smirk.

"It's not what you think," Luchia said as she rolled her eyes.

"What's not what she thinks?" Kaito interrupted their conversation and threw his arms around the girls.

"Nothing~!" Hanon sang and dropped the topic. "So did you guys try the water ride?"

"Oh my god, yes! I loved it!" Luchia gushed and the two started comparing rides and telling each other their favourites.

"My favourite would have to be the Ferris wheel. So romantic!" Hanon let out a dramatic sigh and batted her eyelashes.

Luchia laughed. "Well, my favourite for today has to be the merry-go-round. Right Kaito?"

Kaito shot her a glare. "Don't you dare," his eyes seemed to say. Luchia got the message alright, but she did quite the opposite. She took out her phone and showed Hanon and Nagisa the pictures she took of Kaito on a pink unicorn. Before long, they burst out into laughter. Hanon was clutching her stomach while Nagisa was rolling on the floor with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Haha – very manly, dude – hahaha" Nagisa said between laughs while Kaito glared at him.

"Hey, can I get a copy of that?" Hanon asked after she finally calmed down after five minutes of non-stop laughter.

Luchia looked at Kaito, then back at the picture in her phone. "I'm not mean," she said as she pocketed her phone. The other three raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, but I'm not that mean! These will be for my personal amusement," she told them.

"More like blackmail," Kaito muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he said between gritted teeth.

"Oh! Rina! Masahiro! Over here!" Luchia called and waved her hand at the green-haired couple. Kaito scowled at Nagisa, who was still trying to control his laughter. The kid managed to muffle his laughter by covering his hand over his mouth, but little giggles still managed to sneak out. Masahiro walked up to them and bumped fists with Kaito. He looked over to Nagisa, who was red now with his hand still covering his mouth. He looked back at Kaito, cocked an eyebrow and titled his head in Nagisa's direction.

Kaito shook his head, "Don't ask. Please." Masahiro looked at him confused, but decided to drop the matter.

"Kaito! We're up next!" Luchia called as she stood in front of a blue passenger car. The red-head looked up and ran up to the girl.

"After you, m'lady," Kaito joked and bowed like a gentleman.

"Why thank you," Luchia replied with a smile and walked into the car and sat down. Kaito got on after her and sat down on the other side. The Ferris wheel started moving and they were making their way to the top. Luchia looked outside the window and watched as the people on the ground became small like tiny ants. Kaito, on the other hand, stared up at the night sky and looked at the stars.

"Hey Kaito," Luchia suddenly spoke up.

"Yes?" Kaito said as he turned to face her.

Luchia was still looking out the window. It was silent for a few seconds. "Are you sure I can't make copies of the photos and sell them?"

Kaito sweat-dropped as she looked up at him with a pout. He looked away so he wouldn't fall for it. "No, you can't sell those photos to my fan club."

"Oh phooey," she pouted like a child and looked out the window. They soon reached the top and fireworks started going off. "Oh wow! Look at them Kaito!"

Kaito smiled as Luchia gazed out the window with excitement in her eyes. He could never get tired of watching her expressions. She was one of those people who show their emotions freely, not caring what people say.

"Truly beautiful," he said as he looked at the fireworks with her, once he was done staring at her face, of course. They soon reached the ground and they got off the car. They walked to the front gates, where they waited for the rest and walked to the bus stop together. The group of friends chatted amongst themselves until Luchia's stop came.

"Oh, I'm getting off," she announced and pressed the button to signal the driver to stop. The bus came to a halt and Luchia stood up and headed for the doors.

"What are you doing, Doumoto? Go walk her home you idiot!" Rina hissed and Hanon gave him a push, which resulted him face-planting on the ground.

"Kaito?" Luchia asked as she looked down at him, who was sitting on the floor rubbing his nose.

"I'll walk you home."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to, ya know?" Luchia said as they headed for her house.

"But I did," he answered. They walked side by side until they reached her house.

"Well, this is it!" Luchia declared. She opened the gates to her house and closed the gates. "I'll see you in school."

"Yeah, see ya!" Kaito called and was about to head home when Luchia tugged on his shirt.

He lost his balance and Luchia gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for today. We should do this again," she whispered into his ear and headed inside. Kaito, on the other hand, placed his hand on the cheek that she kissed and held it there.

He stood there frozen and blushed. "What just happened?"

* * *

**Me:** Well, that's it from me! ArtsyNinja3 signing out! *salutes*


	16. The Band

**Me: **Hey guys! Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. I don't really have an excuse this time, other than me feeling really lazy on Christmas...well...Merry Christmas everybody and Happy New Year! If you don't celebrate Christmas...well then...Happy Holidays!

**Hippo:** ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot. Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

After their date to the amusement park, Luchia and Kaito got a lot closer than before. They would hang out together at school on the rooftop and Kaito would walk Luchia home every day after school.

"So…are you guys dating?" Hanon asked excitedly as she leaned on Luchia's desk.

Luchia stared at her, "…Come again?"

"Are. You. Guys. Dating?" she asked again, emphasizing each word.

"What the hell? Of course not!" Luchia denied.

"Bullshit," was Hanon's response. Rina just sighed and decided not to join into their conversation. _It was a good thing the boys aren't here_, she thought. After she thought that though, the boys decided it was a good time to enter the classroom. _Spoke too soon_, Rina thought.

"Class settle down!" their teacher said as he walked into the class. All the students went back to their desks and sat down. "Class, we have some new students."

Whispers erupted from the class for the hundredth time this year.

"What's with all these new students?"

"I don't care as long as they're hot!"

"Quiet!" the teacher yelled over the voices. "Please give them a warm welcome." After he said that, two, tall guys stepped in through the door.

"TWINS?!" the whole class shouted.

"Hey, we're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Nice to meet 'cha!" they introduced themselves cheerfully.

"Any questions?" the teacher asked. Hands shot up into to the air.

"Alright…you in the back!" the twins said simultaneously.

"Which school did you guys transfer from?" a guy asked.

"Ouran High School," they answered.

"Ouran? Isn't that an elite high school?" someone whispered.

"Yeah! Where rich kids all go," another whispered.

"What are they doing here in a public school?" someone else muttered.

"Okay. You guys can take those empty seats at the back. Now class, take out your English books and flip to page thirty-five," Mitsuki-sensei said and proceeded on with the lessons.

_After class…_

"LUCHIA!" the new students shouted and pounced on the poor girl. All heads turned to stare at them, some in confusion, others rolled their eyes while there was one hazel-eyed guy glaring at the newbies.

"Get off of me morons," the dirty-blonde said casually.

They ignored the girl and said, "How dare you leave us!" The girl rolled her eyes and pushed them off. "Don't ignore us, missy!"

"Technically, I didn't leave you," Luchia said, "I just simply…stopped going to your school."

"Um…Luchia?" someone interrupted their conversation. They turned to see her friends standing before them.

"Yeah?"

"Who are these people?" they asked in unison. Taihou and Emiya turned around the corner and walked up to them.

"Oh!" Luchia's eyes widened. "I can't believe I didn't introduce you guys yet." She grabbed the twins' hands and pulled them towards her. "They're my band mates."

"Wow. You really weren't kidding when you said you are surrounded by twins," Rina noted and Hanon nodded.

"Taihou! Emiya! Long time no see!" the Hitachiin twins shouted at the Nagatsuka twins.

"We just saw each other last week," they replied as they gave their friends a bro hug.

"Oh, pu-lease! A week is way too long! I could never stay away for a week from my brother!" Hikaru said as he hugged his brother.

"Oh, Hikaru!" Kaoru cried and hugged him back tightly.

"They're at it again," Luchia sighed while her friends looked at the new students in confusion.

Hanon pulled her friends arm, leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Urm…incest?"

Luchia looked at her, then burst out laughing. She calmed down after laughing for five minutes and replied, "No, it's because they were in a host club so that was their specialty."

"Incest?"

"They say 'forbidden love', but that works too." They giggled while the rest of their friends wondered what the hell was going on.

Suddenly, Masahiro snapped his fingers. "I just remembered!"

Silence.

"What did you remember?" Nagisa asked.

"I never asked what your band is called." A chorus of "oh yeah"s followed.

"So what's your band name?" Rina asked.

"We're either 'Vintage Wings or 'Painted Nightmare'," they replied in unison.

"'Vintage Wings'? 'Painted Nightmare'? Who came up with that name?" Kaito asked.

"Well, we sorta had like a list of words we wanted in the name and we started crossing out ones we didn't agree on and we ended up with that," Taihou explained.

"But we couldn't decided which one to use, since we all had different opinions," Emiya continued.

"Wait! I thought we're the 'Rainbow Unicorns'?!" Kaoru interrupted.

"No. We are not using that," Luchia said without hesitation.

"Wait! I thought we're the 'Purple Ninjas'?! I even had my mom make costumes!" Hikaru whined.

Luchia smacked them on the head. "We are not using either of them! It's either 'Vintage Wings' or 'Painted Nightmare'!"

"Humph. Fine," the two grumbled and crossed their arms in front of their chests.

"So…how are you guys going to decide?" Hanon asked as she swung an arm around Luchia's shoulders.

"I honestly don't know," she replied. "We'll find a way somehow," she added and gave her band mates a glance before walking away.

"I wonder where she's headed off to…" Gaito, who hadn't said anything, said out loud. The others nodded and the whole group dispersed.

* * *

**Me:** Well...that was kinda short...anyways...I need you guys to help me decide for the name of their band. Go to my profile and vote right...now! Oh and I borrowed the Hitachiin brothers from Ouran High School Host Club if you guys haven't noticed yet. I don't own them.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	17. The Battle of the Bands

**Me: **I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I've been so busy with projects and school that I didn't have time to update. I hope you'll forgive me. My projects are almost done so I'll probably be able to update according to schedule now. Well, enjoy this short chapter for now!

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Luchia walked to the garden at the back of the school for some fresh air. What she didn't know was that a certain Doumoto followed her. She sat down on the grass, placed her hands behind her and leaned on them to look at the beautiful blue sky. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine. That was, until someone blocked her sun.

"Move you ass. You're blocking my sun," she told the person without even looking to see who it was.

"Nahh…I'm good," the person responded.

"Kaito?" she opened her eyes and saw the red-head looking down at her. She looked at him from head to toe before opening her mouth and saying, "You just proved that you are a stalker."

"A sexy one," Kaito smirked when he saw her checking him out.

"There are many different kinds of sexy," Luchia said as she stood up. "And your kind of sexy isn't the pretty kind." She gave the boy a sly smile before walking off to their classroom right when the warning bell rang.

_In class…_

"Shh!" Mitsuki-sensei shushed the students. "There's an announcement, kids."

"Attention all students. This is your principal speaking," a voice spoke from the speaker in the classroom. The students quieted down. It wasn't every day their principal made an announcement. The only times he did were during the opening and closing ceremonies or if there was a big event. Otherwise, he gave the work to other people to do. "I have a very important announcement to make today. The staff and I have been holding meetings for the past week, discussing about student matters and events. And we decided that we are going to hold our first ever 'Battle of the Bands', suggested by Mitsuki-sensei. Students who want to participate, please come to the office. There will be a sign-up sheet posted outside the doors on the bulletin board. Please write down the name of your band and the names of the people in your bands. In exactly two weeks, we will have our live shows. The theme will be decided during the next week so you have exactly one week to sign up. For more information, please read the handouts your teachers will be giving to you concerning the contest. The winner or winners will be getting one thousand dollars. Good luck to you all." The announcement ended and everybody started talking and chattering away.

"Luchia!" Hanon said as she ran towards Luchia's desk. She slammed her hands on the blonde's desk. "You are definitely signing up right?"

"You have to," Rina piped up.

"I don't know. I have to ask the others. If they don't want to do it, then I'm not doing it."

"You can go solo," Gaito said as he stepped to stand beside Luchia.

Luchia looked up at him. "No, I'd rather not. I don't like going solo. Playing with the others makes me feel more secure and more comfortable. The thought of singing by myself just makes me want to puke."

"Don't be such a drama queen," Kaito said.

"Yeah!" Hanon piped up.

"That's Houshou's job," he finished.

"Hey!"

"Nice one dude," Nagisa laughed and was about to hi-five the boy when he saw his girlfriend glaring at him. "I mean, shut up dude!"

"Totally and utterly whipped," his friend replied with a cheeky grin.

"LUUCEE!" The said girl turned her head around to see all of her band mates outside the classroom door. They all managed to squeeze in through the door and ran to her desk. "Let's do this shit!"

"…huh?"

"The 'Battle of the Bands'. Let's do it," Taihou said.

"You sure you guys want to do it?" the blonde asked just to make sure.

"Yes, yes we are," both pairs of twins answered.

"Alright. Let's go sign up then." She stood up and they all walked to the office to sign up.

"So when do we get to know what the theme is?" Hikaru asked.

"It says next week. Read the paper dude," Emiya replied. Hikaru stuck his tongue out at him and huffed.

"Then that means we have exactly a week to procrastinate…starting…now!" Kaoru cried and bolted off. His twin soon followed him. The Nagatsuka twins looked at each other, then shrugged and walked off to the opposite direction, leaving Luchia still standing in front of the office.

"Those guys…I still wonder why I'm friends with them," she said and let out a sigh before returning to her classroom.

* * *

**Me:** Well, I'm going to need your help again. I need ideas for themes for the Battle of the Bands. Leave me a review or PM me your suggestions for the theme. Thank you!


	18. Round 1 - Alternative Rock

**Me:** Well, first of all, I want to say I'm soo sorry for always postponing the update. I honestly don't have any excuse this time. I'm slowly getting back on track so don't worry. To make it up to y'all, I gave you probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it~! Don't forget to leave a review! Hippo!

**Hippo: **Yeah, yeah, I know. ArtsyNinja3 does not own anything except for her own characters and the plot.

* * *

**Narrator P.O.V.**

It's been exactly a week since Luchia and her band signed up for the Battle of the Bands. It was about time their principal announced the bands or solo acts participating and the theme for Round 1. As if on cue, the announcements started. Weird punk music echoed the classrooms as the students all shut their mouths and returned to their seats.

"Good morning dear students!" the principal greeted everyone. "I bet all of you are waiting for my to announce the bands and solo acts, plus the theme for the first round. Well, too bad! I'm not announcing that until the end so on with the announcements!" The principal then proceeded to tell the students about clubs and certain messages that don't interest the students. One by one, the kids went back to talking to one another. After five minutes though, the weird punk music blasted through the speakers. "Now, onto the Battle of the Bands. First up, we have the bands." The principal listed all the bands participating in the contest and their members. "Then we have the band S4. Members are: Kaito and Gaito Doumoto, Nagisa Shirai and Masahiro Hamasaki from year two, class one." All the heads turned towards the four boys sitting at the corner of the classroom. Everyone was surprised, even their own girlfriends. "And last but not least, the band Vintage Wings. Members are: Luchia Nanami, Taihou Nagatsuka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin from year two, class one, and Emiya Nagatsuka from year two, class five." The people in the class cheered loudly for Luchia once her name was mentioned.

"How come we didn't get any cheers?" Nagisa whined. The others sighed and ignored him. They all listened to the people participating in the solo acts, waiting for it to finish to find out what the theme was.

"And finally, the theme for round one. Drum roll please," the principal said. Students from every class of the school started drumming their hands on the desks, books, chairs, bags, anything they could find. "And the theme for round one is…Punk or alternative rock. The teachers and I decided to give you guys an easy theme first. You may do covers of songs or an original song. Be ready to go next Friday. Live performances will take place in the gym during lunchtime next Friday. Everyone is welcome to come and watch. Well, enjoy the rest of your days, kids." And with that, the announcements ended with the weird punk music playing afterwards. Students quickly started chattering once the announcements were over. Their teacher just stood at the front of the classroom and sighed before taking a deep breath.

"Silence!" he yelled over the voices. All the students shut their mouths. "Now, we still have class. You guys can talk all you want during break or lunch, but now, I need you to focus. Turn your books to page fifty-six. Shirai-san, you can start it off since you were so loud." Nagisa groaned and stood up while the others snickered and chuckled. Classes continued until break without a problem.

_During break…_

"Nagisa," Hanon started, "You never told me you guys were participating!"

"Now, now, Hanon. Calm yourself," her boyfriend replied nervously.

"It was sort of on a whim," Gaito spoke up. "We decided it would be fun to enter on the last day of signing up and I guess we just sort of forgot to tell you guys."

"I'm sorry," Nagisa said with his head down but on the inside, he was sighing of relief. _Thank god Gaito stepped in_, he thought.

"You're forgiven," Hanon huffed.

"But doesn't that mean you guys are competing against Luchia and her band?" Rina asked. The guys all turned to look at Luchia, who was sitting at a desk with her head resting on the palm of her hand. She was smirking.

"Why are you smirking Luchia?" Gaito asked. It was his turn to be nervous.

"Just because," she replied. Then suddenly, two bodies threw themselves onto Luchia, causing her to fall to the ground. "Ouch! Get off me guys!" The Hitachiin twins then got up and pulled Luchia to her feet.

"My guess is that you already have a song in mind," Emiya said after studying her. Luchia's smirk was back on her face.

"I'll tell you guys in detail at lunch." She turned around to face her other friends. "You guys better step up your game if you're planning on winning this thing." And with that, she left the boys with fire in their eyes.

* * *

_The day of the live shows…_

"Are you guys sure we're ready?" Kaito asked worriedly. "I still think we need to rehearse one last time."

"Calm down Kaito," his twin said as he placed a hand on Kaito's shoulder. "We'll be fine." Just then, Kengo and Daichi burst into the room.

"Good luck guys," Daichi said.

"And don't forget Kaito. The bet is still on," Kengo added and they both left the room to leave their friends to their thoughts.

"Kaito. Don't think about that now," Masahiro said. "Right now, focus on the Battle of the Bands."

"Right," Kaito agreed. "Let's do this!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the first live shows of the Battle of the Bands!" the principal cried. Everyone started cheering. "First up, we have the solo acts, followed by the bands. The students were allowed to pick to do a cover of a song or and original song. They will perform the songs and will get feedback from the judges here in the front row. After every act has performed, you will write down which one you liked and there will be people that will come around to pick up the papers. You may only choose one. One, not two, not three, but one. Afterwards, we will tally up all the votes and the bottom two acts will be eliminated." There were banners and posters everywhere in the crowd. "Now, please welcome the judges! Mitsuki-sensei, the music teacher, Yukihara-sensei, the vice-principal, and Shindo-sensei, the math teacher." Students cheered as each teacher appeared on the stage set up. The judges then proceeded to sit down in the front row with clipboards and pencils in hand.

"Now…onto the first performance!" The solo acts went by pretty fast. There were not many people who were brave enough to sing by themselves.

"Now, wasn't that a great performance?" the principal asked the crowd after the last solo act performance. Cheers and whoops were heard. "Now, we go onto the bands!" Hanon and Rina cheered as loudly as they could with Hippo by their side. "First up is the S4!" Girls shrieked and screamed once they heard the name of the band.

The Doumoto brothers, Masahiro and Nagisa walked onto the stage with smiles. Kaito stood at the very front with his brother to his right and Masahiro to his left. Nagisa, on the other hand, walked to the back and sat behind the drums. They looked at each other, nodded and started playing.

_This is not the end.  
__This is not the beginning.  
__Just a voice like a riot,  
__Rocking every revision,  
__But you listen to the tone,  
__And the violent rhythm,  
__Though the words sound steady,  
__Something empty's with 'em._

People got up from their seats once they heard the familiar song and started dancing and singing along.

_We say yeah, with fists flying up in the air,  
__Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there,  
__'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear,  
__Until we dead, forget it.  
__Let it all disappear._

_Waiting for the end to come,  
__Wishing I had strength to stand.  
__This is not what I have planned.  
__It's out of my control._

_Flying at the speed of light,  
__Thoughts were spinning in my head.  
__So many things were left unsaid.  
__It's hard to let you go._

_I know what it takes to move on.  
__I know how it feels to lie.  
__All I wanna do is trade this life for something new.  
__Holding on to what I haven't got._

"They picked a great song!" Rina shouted over the noise.

"Whhattt?" Hanon yelled back.

"I said they picked a great song!" Rina shouted louder. Hanon nodded in agreement.

_What was left when that fire was gone.  
__I thought it felt right but that right was wrong.  
__All caught up in the eye of the storm,  
__And trying to figure out what it's like moving on._

"They picked a good song," Hippo shouted, "But they won't be able to beat Luchia with just that."

_This is not the end.  
__This is not the beginning.  
__Just a voice like a riot,  
__Rocking every revision,  
__But you listen to the tone,  
__And the violent rhythm,  
__Though the words sound steady,  
__Something empty's with 'em. (I'm holding on to what I haven't got)_

_We say yeah, with fists flying up in the air,  
__Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there,  
_'_Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear,  
__Until we dead it forget it.  
__Let it all disappear. (I'm holding on to what I haven't got)_

"That was S4 with the song 'Waiting for the End' by Linkin Park. Next up is…" Hanon and Rina tuned out once they heard that Luchia's band wasn't coming up. Instead they focused on what Hippo said.

"What do you mean they won't be able to beat them? They were amazing!" Hanon cried.

"True, but you guys have never heard Luchia's band play," Hippo replied. "They're on a whole different level."

"…And now for the last band, give it up for Vintage Wings!" Luchia and her band appeared on stage with their instruments. They even had costumes on. Luchia wore a white t-shirt and a sleeveless blazer overtop. She had a woven belt and a red skirt with black shorts underneath. She also had black and white striped knee length socks with red boots. She looked amazing. All of their costumes had something that had black and white stripes on. Luchia spotted her friends in the crowd and gave them a peace. She stood at the side with her guitar while Taihou stood in the center with the mike. Kaoru stood on the other side of Taihou with his guitar in hand while Emiya stood closer to the drums with his bass. Lastly, Hikaru took his place behind the drums before starting to play.

They started jumping around, getting the crowd hyped up and getting lost in the music.

_Oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh  
__Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
__Oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh  
__Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_She works for the weekend.  
__Mix-tape of her favourite bands.  
__Tearing up the radio,  
__Lost in the stereo sound._

Taihou sang with a smile on his face with pointing at Luchia, indicating that he is dedicating the song to her.

_She's trouble in a tank-top.  
__Pretty little time-bomb,  
__Blowin' up - take you down.  
__Livin' in the radio,  
__Lost in the stereo sound._

Luchia smiled back at him as she played her guitar. She was jumping around the stage, one minute by Kaoru's side, the next playing with Emiya.

_She's dancing alone,  
__I'm ready to go,  
__But she's so lost in stereo,  
__Lost in stereo.  
__She's out of control,  
__So beautiful in stereo,  
__Lost in stereo.  
__And I've been,  
__Waiting,  
__For so long,  
__But she'll never know.  
__I'm losing hope,  
__'Cause she's so lost in stereo,  
__Lost in stereo._

_Oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh  
__Lost in stereo, lost in stereo._

Vintage Wings' performance was on a whole different level. They looked confident, they looked like they were having fun and they got the crowd to join in with them. Hanon and Rina finally understood what Hippo meant.

_And I'm just like cellophane,  
__'Cause she sees right through me.  
__I know, she's glitter and gold,  
__And that's just the price I pay,  
__When I don't even know her name,  
__She's slipping away._

S4 was backstage looking at the performance behind the curtains. They were blown away by the performance. Even though they just performed on the same stage, Vintage Dreams made the stage their own.

_She works for the weekend.  
__Mix-tape of her favourite bands.  
__Tearing up the radio,  
__Lost in the stereo sound._

The other contestants watched the performance with awe as the crowd screamed and danced along to the song. Hanon, Rina and Hippo jumped up and down alongside the crowd, screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs.

_She's dancing alone,  
__I'm ready to go,  
__But she's so lost in stereo,  
__Lost in stereo.  
__She's out of control,  
__So beautiful in stereo,  
__Lost in stereo.  
__And I've been,  
__Waiting,  
__For so long,  
__But she'll never know.  
__I'm losing hope,  
__'Cause she's so lost in stereo,  
__Lost in stereo._

They let the last note ring. Vintage Wings froze in place until the last note faded out before relaxing. The crowd went crazy. The last performance of the afternoon would definitely stay in their heads for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Me: **Well, that's round 1~! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Now please go on my profile and vote for the theme for round 2.

The themes are:

**1.** Duet  
**2.** Dance  
**3.** First Love  
**4.** Rejection  
**5.** Dreams  
**6.** Other (PM me your ideas or leave a review)

For songs you would like to be in the story, you can always leave a review or PM me the name of the song and the artist along with the theme you think would suit best.

Songs used: Waiting for the End by Linkin Park and Lost in Stereo by All Time Low. The songs belong to their owners, I don't own any of them.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

ArtsyNinja3 signing out~!


	19. Results and Themes

**Me:** Hey peeps! Sorry for the delay! I was just making some minor edits and adding some detail. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I promise the next will be very, very long.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V. **

Everyone was chatting about the live shows after lunch that all the classrooms were buzzing with excitement. The teachers were having a really hard time trying to get their students to settle down.

"Excuse me for this interruption," the principal's voice boomed through the PA during the last class of the day. "Students, settle down. I can hear you guys from the office you know? Anyways, I'm pretty sure you all would like to hear what I'm about to say, since it regards the live shows so shut up kids." The principal paused until all the students settled down. "Good. Now, onto my announcements, the teachers and I decided to move the live shows to after school, since you are all acting like kids who ate a bag full of sugar. Live shows will now start at five o'clock in the afternoon." The principal suddenly stopped talking and was talking to someone else in the background.

"Ok, students, now's the exciting news. I have the results of round one. Now better you start screaming your heads off and cheering, let me read the results, then you can scream." All the students leaned forward, waiting for the results, but because the principal wanted to tease them for being so noisy, he left a very dramatic pause.

He took a deep breath and said, "Third place of the first round is…drumroll please." Everyone started drumming on whatever they can get their hands on. "Solo act, Miku Imai! Congratulations, Imai-san." People clapped and cheered. "Ok pipe down kids."

"Second place is…drumroll please." Again, drumrolls were heard throughout the school. "The band S4! Congratulations boys." Everyone in Kaito's class cheered and whooped. Nagisa got out of his seat, stood up his chair and pumped his fist in the air. The guys hi-fived each other and had huge grins on their faces. Luchia, Rina and Hanon hugged each one of them and said their congratulations.

"Quiet down, Shirai Nagisa. I can hear you from here." Nagisa stopped and sat back down with a blush on his face while his classmates snickered and giggled. "Now, the winner of the first round is…" On cue, all students, even the teachers were drumming on desks, chairs, anything.

"The winner is Vintage Wings! Congratulations guys!" Cheers, whoops and screams erupted from all the classes, even the teachers were clapping.

"Calm down, students. There's more good news. Our Battle of the Bands has apparently caught the attention of a recording label, Rainbow Pearl. So, they are offering a recording contract with the winner or winners. Also, you will be getting a scholarship to Tokyo University if you win. Good luck kids!" The announcements then ended with weird music yet again. Everyone stared at the speakers at the corners of the classrooms.

"Oh yeah!" the principal's voice boomed once again. "The theme for next week is 'first love'. Now I'm done. Bye!" Luchia sweat-dropped. Their principal was a weird one.

"First love huh…" Kaito mumbled to himself as he looked over to Luchia. Then, he shook his head. _What the hell am I thinking?_ he thought to himself. Gaito raised an eyebrow at his brother's actions, but decided not to question him.

* * *

_At break…_

"LUUUCCCEEE!" Kaoru and Hikaru cried as they tackled the poor girl to the ground.

"Ouch! You guys gotta stop that," she muttered as she picked herself back up.

"What song should we do?" Taihou asked, getting right down to business. He sat down on the table in front of Luchia's while Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the desk behind her. Emiya decided to lean on the wall instead of sitting.

"Sshhh! Idiot!" Emiya shushed his brother and hit the back of his head. "We can't talk about this here! We're in enemy territory," he joked and pointed to S4.

"By the way, what does 'S4' stand for?" Hanon asked her boyfriend.

"We kinda came up with it on a whim so don't laugh ok?" Nagisa warned them. "It means 'Surfing 4'." The rest of them stared at the S4 band members and burst out into laughter.

"No way! That sounds sooo stupid!" Hanon laughed.

"Shut up! I told you guys not to laugh!" All of the guys in S4 were blushing.

"It sounds so much better when you shorten it. Just don't tell anyone what it stands for," Rina sniggered.

"Shut it," Masahiro mumbled. They laughed at the boys, who were glaring at Nagisa for coming up with the name.

"We really shouldn't have listened to you," Gaito said.

"We were in a hurry! There wasn't much I could do ya know?" Nagisa protested. "I need time to develop creative skills."

"Tell us that in advance next time," Kaito sighed. "So what do you think about the theme, Luchia?"

Luchia turned to look at him. "It's alright. We could definitely come up with something," she replied. Her band nodded in agreement.

"You guys going for a cover or an original?" Gaito piped up as he threw an arm over Luchia's shoulders. "Knowing you, you would probably go for an original."

Luchia grinned, "You know me too well, Gaito."

"Meh, who cares," Nagisa said. "We're going to win this round," he smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Hikaru and Taihou growled, standing up on their feet.

"Definitely," Nagisa replied.

Emiya raised an eyebrow and jumped into the conversation before Hikaru and Taihou did something stupid. "Can it, kid. Luchia! Let's get going!" Luchia nodded and walked off with her arm linked with Kaoru's while Emiya dragged Hikaru and Taihou behind him, who were still arguing with Nagisa.

Nagisa turned to his friends after Vintage Wings disappeared. "Guys, we have to win this round."

"No need for you to tell us," Kaito mumbled. "I've got my own pride too ya know?"

* * *

**Me:** Reviews? I haven't been getting many reviews nowadays...it'd make my day if you'd just tell me your thoughts. Oh and does anyone have any ideas for what song S4 can do for Round 2? Please PM me or write it in the reviews! Thanks! Ciao~!


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE (DON'T IGNORE PLEASE)

I AM SOOO SORRY IF YOU ALL THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A NEW CHAPTER.

I've been really caught up with school and homework and projects that I couldn't find the time to sit down and write my stories. There's a lot going on next month too. I have auditions and exams coming up so I think June 9th will be the last time I'm updating before everything calms down during the summer. But I will give you guys 2 chapters so I hope you'll forgive me.

I'll be travelling more this summer and I'm pretty sure my brother will be hogging the computer most of the time so I can't guarantee that I'll be updating as much but I'll try my best! I'll still be writing throughout the summer but I probably won't be uploading them onto the site. So basically, I won't be following my schedule anymore until when school starts. I promise though, in September I will upload all of the chapters that I have written.

So the last update until the end of the summer will be next sunday. I'll see you guys in September and maybe in the summer! Peace out!


End file.
